


Wizards and Seekers

by Willofhounds



Series: A seekers choice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, 八犬伝 -東方八犬異聞- | Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Harry was abused till the age of five by his relatives when he bonds with a titan Dante Vale is there to see and takes him under his wing. This is the story of the seeker who was a wizard.





	1. Chapter1

It was my 11th birthday I was once again on a mission with Dante for the Huntik Foundation. Dante Vale my mentor and closest thing I had to a father was the top seeker for the Foundation. Seekers are people who can call upon being that typically reside within amulets or in rare cases they reside in rings. Those that reside within rings are extremely powerful. These beings are known as Titans. Every titan just like seekers have their own personality. The Huntik Foundation uses seekers to ensure that no one is abusing their powers and to retrieve undiscovered titans. In six months I was going to be allowed to take my seeker exams and be the youngest seeker to be accepted into Huntik.   
My birth name is Harry Potter. My parents died when I was one years old and I was given to my aunt and uncle. They abused me until I was five that when I found a green amulet and by accident bonded with the titan inside it. When I bonded with it Dante was watching and seeing how my family treated me he decided to adopt me. He took me to the Foundation headquarters where I was trained to use titans and seeker powers.  
Dante and I were sitting by a campfire outside of an exuviation we were supervising having dinner when an owl flew towards us. I watched it curiously as it came right towards us. It landed right next to my foot and there was something tied to its leg. It nipped at my leg indicating that I should take what was tied to its leg. I bent down reaching for its leg when it didn’t bite me I took the letter.   
The letter said I had been accepted into a Wizarding School. I snorted finding it amusing deciding that it was most likely a prank from one of the Huntik members. I said handing the letter to Dante to read,” Get a load of this Dante. I think one of the members is trying to mess with me again,” I stopped once I saw the look on his face. Dante had grown very pale and looked like he would be sick.   
He rubbed his eyes tiredly and said,” Harry this isn’t a prank. Hogwarts is a real school led by a group of normal humans well technically they are wizards. I have had some dealings with them in the past. They hold some extremely powerful titans within that school,” he thought for a moment then said,” It was where your parents went to school if memory serves me right. They were both wizards and normal in essentially we still don’t know how you became a seeker. I’m glad you did though. You changed me for the best.”  
I sighed looking to the exuviation and asked,” We are going to leave this to another team aren’t we?”  
Dante smiled softly and said,” We will have to. Go to bed I’ll talk to Guggenheim tomorrow and alert the Huntik Council.”  
The next morning I awoke bright and early to go for my morning five mile run. The workers were giving me looks that said I was insane. Some days I agreed with them because even in the mornings it could be really hot. When I was walking back a helicopter was in the camp and Dante whistled for my attention. Our camp had already been packed up and, our bags were in the helicopter. Dante explained that we were to leave immediately and, that we were flying to the nearest airport where we would take a plane would take us to England.  
It took us two hours to get to the airport and after a quick security check we were ushered onto the plane. Once there, we breathed a sigh of relief in unison. I gave a grin to Dante who returned it. I asked after a moment,” Do you have a house in England, Dante?”  
He nodded and said,” Yes I have a small flat that should house us and Charot nicely. Guggenheim asked me to tell you that you will be getting your Huntik mark before you leave on September 1st.”  
That made me sit up and stare at him. He grinned and said,” Yes I’m completely serious about that. The council seems to think that having a fully trained seeker in Hogwarts would be in their best interests and well I agreed. You even as young as you are, are one of our best. No one can doubt that.”  
I gave him a shy smile before leaning back in my seat.  
The trip to Diagon Alley was interesting especially when we found out they wanted me to get a wand to use magic. I tried to argue with the wand maker that I could use my powers perfectly fine without one but he wouldn’t hear of it. Eventually he convinced us that I had to have a wand to perform magic in Hogwarts and that they wouldn’t let me in without one. I also got robes and books that went without issue.  
When September 1st finally arrived we went to the train station trying to find terminal 9 ¾ proved to be more difficult than it should have. It took a kind red haired lady to set us down the right path. It was almost time for the train to leave when Dante pulled me into a hug and said,” Harry whatever you do don’t go anywhere without your titans. Write to me at least once a week just letting me know you’re ok. Keep your nose clean and don’t antagonize anyone. And dear god don’t you dare tell anyone about being a seeker. They won’t understand I promise you. Our world is different from theirs.”  
I hugged him back before pulling away,” Don’t worry Dante I won’t do anything stupid I promise. Who knows maybe I’ll come back at summer vacation with some new titans.”  
Dante paled significantly before saying,” If you take any mission please be careful. You’re still a rookie within the Foundation.”  
At that moment the whistle signaling it was time for all students to get on the train sounded. I grinned and said,” Don’t worry Dante. I won’t do anything that you wouldn’t,” with that I ran onto the train. After much searching I found an empty carriage and sat down pulling out my holotome. I was reviewing the notes that Guggenheim had sent me on Hogwarts when a red haired boy walked in. He looked at the holotome then back at me and asked,” Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”  
I nodded giving him a small smile. With a smile of his own he took the seat across from and said,” My name is Ron Weasley.”   
“Harry Potter-Vale.”  
His jaw dropped it was practically scraping on the ground and he asked failing to gain his composure back,” Do you… do you have the scar?”  
I nodded lifting my bang to reveal the scar. He seemed to think for a moment before asking,” Why is your name Potter-Vale?”  
Closing my holotome then stashing it in my bag I said,” Because I was adopted when I was five by a man named Dante Vale. It’s a long story as to why but I’m glad he did.”  
Ron nodded but before he could ask anything else, the trolley came and I ended up buying one of everything just to try. The rest of the passed fairly quickly even though Ron had failed at a spell his brothers had given him. When we arrived a half giant took the first years onto the lake and through a back entrance into the castle.  
While we were waiting a blond haired boy in expensive robes came forward and said,” Hello my name is Draco Malfoy,” He stuck his hand out to me. Even though I had grown up all over the world I knew it was rude not to shake someone’s hand when it was offered. I said mustering up a small smile,” Harry Potter-Vale. Nice to meet you.”  
Ron looked like he was going to be sick but the young Malfoy looked… thoughtful. He asked,” Why do you have a second last name?” I sighed realizing that I was going to get this a lot and said,” It’s because I was adopted by a man that your culture calls a muggle named Dante Vale. He took me in when no one else would and showed me a proper path. Now I bear the same mark on my shoulder that he does on his back.”  
Draco asked curious now,” Can I see it?”  
I pulled down the collar of my robe on my right shoulder revealing the tattoo given to all Huntik Foundation seekers when they passed their final tests. Ron said in a mere whisper,” Wicked.” I looked at them and said seriously,” You cannot tell anyone about this tattoo. It is important that it is kept an absolute secret.”  
They nodded and at that moment one of the professors made her appearance to take us into the great hall. They began the sorting not knowing what was expected I hung close to the back until I heard,” Harry Potter-Vale.” The great hall erupted into chaos until an old wizard with a long beard and twinkling eyes called for silence. I took a deep breath and marched up to the stool where the hat lay.  
Once it was put on it said,” Well this is very curious. There hasn’t been a seeker from a wizard’s bloodline in almost three centuries. But to the matter at hand I sense a curious mind that seeks knowledge to better himself. That would make you a good fit for Ravenclaw. Hmmm there is a cunning about you that would also make you a good fit for Slytherin. Then there is your loyalty to your friends that would make a good Hufflepuff. Then there is the courage of a lion that would make you a good fit for Gryffindor. Curious oh very curious.”  
I asked,” So you’re saying I would fit in no matter which house you put me in?”  
“In a way yes.”  
“I would like to be in Gryffindor it seems the best fit for my personality. My courage rains supreme you know.”  
The hat called out quite loudly,” Gryffindor.”  
The Gryffindor erupted into claps and cheers at having the famous Harry Potter in their house. The old man that I had seen earlier had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Dante had described me of having. I sat in between two red heads that immediately said,” Names are Fred and this is George. We are the twins of the Weasley clan. Next to us his the prefect Percy. Just call him Perce that’s what we do.”  
A third red head said angrily,” Don’t you dare. Don’t listen to those two they are the biggest pranksters in the school. Apparently they believe in the old Marauder story and are trying to outdo them.”  
I grinned at the twins then noticed something that was odd they both had centers like myself. They were potential seekers. I leaned in close to them so we wouldn’t be overheard and said,” I have something to show you guys. Can we talk somewhere private after the feast?”  
They gave me a grin and said,” Yeah we will take you somewhere after the feast.”  
The feast was uneventful, but I noticed the glare that one professor was giving me and asked Fred,” Who is that teacher glaring at me?”  
Fred looked up and said,” That’s Professor Snape. He’s a ripe mean bastard that one. He’s the Head of Slytherin and teaches potions here.”  
After the feast the headmaster gave a speech about where we weren’t allowed to go and about not having banned items on school grounds. We went to the tower I had barely stepped through when Fred and George grabbed me leading me up to the Seventh floor. They paced in front of a wall then suddenly a door appeared where the wall used to be. My jaw dropped as we walked in and found an open space.  
They put me down and said crossing their arms,” All right now out with it.”  
I sighed and said,” Your whole world is about to change guys. Are you ready for this?”


	2. Chapter 2

I said after waiting another moment,” In our world there are three groups. Wizards and Muggles you already know but what you don’t know is there’s another group. They are known as seekers. Now to seekers anyone that cannot control titans are considered normal and we are not allowed to fight with them. This includes wizards I don’t quite agree with this, but that is Huntik Foundation rules. Seekers use amulets like the one I’m wearing now to call forth beings known as titans with that they can also use powers,” I held up my hand and said,” Boltflare.”   
An orb of fire appeared in my hand scaring the twins so bad they almost fell over trying to get back. I said giving them a small smile,” This is a basic Seeker Power known as Boltflare. There are many others and like spells within the wizarding world there are light and dark powers. Using a dark power doesn’t make you dark just depends on the reason you are using it according to Dante.”  
The Fred asked,” So why tell us?’ I said rubbing the back of my neck,” That’s because you both have the potential to be seekers. You both have a center in your right shoulder. Centers are like magical cores but centers aren’t in everyone only those who can call out titans.”  
I pulled on a glove on my right hand then got two of the unbonded titans that I was given. I put them on the ground and said,” All right. Both of you take one and see if it will bond with you. They are unbonded titans so it should be a little easier.”  
Fred picked on up and immediately glowed blue as he bonded with the titan Aquarius. After a moment he said,” Wow I can feel the power flowing through this amulet into me,” he had a determined look on his face and shouted,” Aquarius! Come forth!” The amulet and the boy both glowed blue as he summoned his first titan. Aquarius was a female humanoid titan that controlled the water it seemed to be perfect for Fred who was already talking to it through their bond. George looked worriedly at me for a moment before picking his up.  
Nothing happened for a moment then George seemed to glow red as he bonded with the titan Killeflame. He stared at the amulet for a moment then said,” This guy is really violent, Harry.”  
I nodded and said,” That’s Killeflame he’s one of the most violent titans for his size. What he lacks in defense he makes up for in attack and speed. While Aquarius is meant mainly for defensive purposes.”  
They nodded going quiet for a moment before Fred asked panicked,” Harry what about me? I called her forth will she leave? How do you make her leave?”  
I smiled at his panicked expression and said,” Don’t worry Fred. All you have to do is say return Aquarius. Now that you are both seeker you are not to go anywhere without your titans. Do I make myself clear? If you were to be attacked by another seeker and you drew your wand, you would actually be at a disadvantage. Seeker powers are supposed to be more powerful than any wizard spell. We will meet here tomorrow and ill teach you about your seeker powers.”  
They nodded and we headed back to the tower. Ron was panicked when I walked into our dorm rooms. He asked,” Harry where did you go? I saw you walk into the common room for like a second then you disappeared.”  
I held up my hand to stop the on slot of questions and said,” I was teaching something to your brothers. No big deal. I’m going to bed now.”  
The next morning we went to breakfast where our class schedules were passed out by our heads of house. I had charms and transfiguration for the morning with Slytherins then potions in the afternoon last for today was Defense against the dark arts (DADA). I snorted at the schedule and said,” I don’t see why seekers need DADA. I can counter practically any curse with Honorguard.” Fred and George grinned at me and said,” You can’t use them here. Otherwise I think Snape would be in trouble.”  
I shrugged and said,” There are many things I could be doing. I was in freaking Egypt when they sent me my letter. Dante and I were supervising an exuviation…” I was interrupted by a hoard of owls flying in. One landed on my plate holding its leg out to me. On its leg there was a letter with Huntik Foundation seal on it.   
I pulled my gloves on before opening the envelope carefully in it there were five cursed amulets and a letter from Guggenheim. The letter read: Dear Harry, I know you’re feeling a little left out because you have to go to school so I thought sending you some titans to work on would make you feel better. Keep in touch with Dante and Metz while you’re gone. Metz is worrying like crazy about you being there on your own.  
Guggenheim.  
Ron seeing the amulets asked,” What kind of person sends you necklaces while you’re at school?” I snorted and said,” Guggenheim would. He tends to send odd gifts to me every now and then.”  
Fred and George looked curiously at the amulets and Fred reached out to touch one. I gave a small shake of my head to dissuade him from that course of action. After breakfast we went about our classes. Ron and I had been late to transfiguration and got caught by Professor McGonagall who had used her animagus form to hide on her desk. After lunch we went to potions which was down in the dungeons. I was sitting at the front desk on Gryffindor side when the door slammed open.  
Professor Snape sneered at me when he noticed me in the front row. I ignored the sneer hoping he wasn’t going to judge me without knowing anything about me first. Those hopes were dashed when he started asking questions that I didn’t understand. He asked,” What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, Potter?”  
I snarled my temper finally flaring,” Vale, sir.”  
He was taken aback for a moment then asked,” What is that Potter?” I let loose a full growl and said,” I am a Vale, professor. I have not gone by Potter since I was seven before my guardian officially adopted me.”  
He said angrily,” Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter. Now here is the potion and how to make it.”  
He waved his wand and instructions were printed on the board I wrote it all down then hurried to the ingredients. I was almost finished with the potion an hour later when I heard a splash in my cauldron. It started to boil violently and the boy next to me had yet to take notice. The potion was about to explode when I grabbed the boy pulling him close to me causing him to let out a startled yip. I whispered quietly right as the potion exploded,” Honorguard,” the seeker power activated protecting us with a blue shield.   
Snape was looking at us with contempt but then noticed that the potion was dripping down the shield. He said loudly pointing to the door,” Everyone out! NOW!”  
Once I was sure the boy, and I were safe I dropped my shield. Snape asked,” Now what was that you just used? I didn’t see you draw your wand or put it away?” I shrugged noncommittally and said,” Instinct sir. Only way to explain it is instinct.”  
Snape didn’t look like he believed me but turned to the other boy and said,” Leave Longbottom,” Once the boy was gone he turned back to me and said,” I don’t believe that was just instinct you said something right before the shield appeared.”  
I shrugged and said,” Sir, you have no proof I did anything wrong so if that’s all I’m going to go.”  
The rest of the day passed in a blur until it was time for me to meet with Fred and George on the seventh floor. When the door opened for me I found that they weren’t alone there was a newcomer. My hand immediately went to my amulets but before I could do anything Fred said,” Easy Harry. This is Oliver Wood he’s head of the quidditch team. He wouldn’t believe us when we told him.”  
“You told him?! He’s not a seeker! I thought I told you the importance of keeping this a secret.”  
They looked guilty but Wood was the one who spoke,” I couldn’t believe that they would miss practice for anything. You want to be the one to show me these “titans”.” I rolled my eyes but said,” Sure. Why not?”   
I pulled out one of my basic amulet and said,” Come forth, Springer.”  
They’re jaws dropped when a small furry creature came out and sat on my shoulder. Oliver said,” Well that explains a lot. What does it take to be a seeker?”  
I said with a sigh,” You have to have what’s called a center. They are in you right shoulder. Might as well come here so I can see if you have one.”  
He walked forward and I placed my hand on his right shoulder letting my powers flow between us. I could sense a center within Wood it was small but it was there. I took a deep breath and said,” You have a center it is small almost unnoticeable but it is there. I don’t have any appropriate beginner titans that are unbonded right now. I will send word to Huntik Foundation and request a Freelancer for you.”  
Wood looked confused and asked,” What’s a Freelancer?” I sighed and said,” It’s a titan that is easy to bond with. It’s classified as a meglotitan warrior. I will also request holotomes for you three.”  
Wood was still unsure about this but didn’t question us as I began to teach Fred and George Boltflare. George got it almost immediately due to his fire elemental titan but Fred struggled with it. After two hours of practice I called it to an end and said,” Fred don’t be discouraged you haven’t got it yet. I didn’t master my first seeker power for three weeks and used it in battle.”  
Fred asked now curious,” What was your first seeker power?” I thought back to my first month with Dante when we were constantly on the run from a group known simply as the Organization. After breaking out of my thoughts I said,” My first power was Everfight. It is a power that gives you strength particularly if you were attacked. Dante used it after being hit with Augorfrost,” my eyes widened with realization. I said looking at Fred,” That’s it. You aren’t a fire elemental you’re a water. Hold out your hand and say Augorfrost.”  
He gave me an odd look but did as I asked. He held his hand up above his head and said,” Augorfrost!” A blue light filled his palm and began to circulate forming a solid form. I smiled and said,” Well done, Fred.”  
I turned to Wood and said,” I’ll let you know when that titan comes in Oliver. Let’s meet here on Sunday so that no one get suspicious. Fred, George I want you both to practice your seeker powers. On Sunday you will be practicing on me.”  
They tried to argue that it was too dangerous for them to attack me like that without a proper adult watching. Finally I said with a hint of anger,” Attack me both of you. NOW!” Fred and George looked at each other not quite sure then turned and said,” Augorfrost! Boltflare!”   
I whispered bringing my hands in front of me,” Honorguard.” A blueish semi clear shield encircled me protecting me from the seeker powers. I said amused at their shocked expressions,” Your powers are nothing compared to what I’ve faced before so I do ask you not to insult me like that again.”


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed slowly for me the classes were boring and I was constantly arguing with the professors. On Friday the unbonded Freelancer titan came along with a wiggling package that I had my suspicions about what was in it. I grabbed Wood, Fred, and George and indicated for them to follow me outside. After a few moments we were alone I opened the package and out sprung a grey titan.  
I exclaimed in surprise,” Charot! What are you doing here?” The ageless, furry, winged titan shook itself trying to dislodge something then said,” Harry my boy! It’s good to see you. Dante sent me here to make sure you didn’t get into any trouble.”  
I snorted and said,” Charot I get into more trouble with you then I do alone,” Charot was staring at the older boy in concern as they had gone a pale grey color looking much like Charot’s fur. They asked in unison,” What is that?”  
I grinned and said stroking the back of Charot’s neck,” This is Charot he is a titan that doesn’t have an amulet. As far as I know he is the only one of his kind. Oh this came for you Oliver.” I threw him the Freelancer amulet and when he caught it he glowed a pale grey. He said his eyes glowing something I had never seen before,” Fight for me, Freelancer.” Freelancer came forth dropping his shield onto the ground.  
I grinned and said,” Alright good job. Oliver you need to practice either Boltflare or Augorfrost whichever you want. I’ll see you on Sunday for practice.”  
Waiting till Sunday turned out not to be an option I was in potions when my holotome started beeping in my bag. I said grabbing my bag,’’ Professor I’m feeling sick may I go to Madame Pomfreys.” Snape waved me off without looking at me and I took off into the corridors.  
Once I reached an abandoned classroom I opened the holotome. Guggenheim appeared on the screen and said seriously,” Seeker you have a mission. We have been using your holotome to read energy signatures within the school. On the second floor western corridor there is a hidden passage. The passage we believe is hiding an unknown titan. Your mission is to break through and retrieve the titan. Good luck seeker.”  
With that a map showed up on the holoprojector it wasn’t that far from the Great Hall you just had to take the main staircase. Deciding it would be in my best interest to check it out before dragging the others into this mission. When I reached the staircase I focused my seeker powers and said,” Hyperstride.” With that I jumped up to the first floors staircase the up to second floors before deactivating the technique. I was about to head down the corridor when I bumped right into Wood.   
He looked at me surprised before grabbing my shirt collar and dragging me into an empty classroom. He asked rubbing his face,” Why are you in this corridor and not in potions?”  
I sighed and then began the task of explaining the way the Foundation worked and that as an official seeker I was to take missions from them. Oliver said,” Alright let me come with you if you get caught out on your own your dead meat.”  
I sighed and said,” Fine but if I tell you to run you will do so. Remember I’m the fully trained seeker you just got your first titan this morning.”  
He nodded then followed me as we went down into a dark corner of the corridor. I put my hand on the wall and could sense the seeker powers hiding something. Whoever hid this area was an extremely powerful seeker. Oliver asked in a mere whisper,” Is it here?” I nodded then placed both hands on the wall and said,” Breakspell.”  
After a moment a strange amount of power threw me against the far wall. Oliver asked,” Are you okay, Harry?”  
I nodded and said,” Yeah I’m ok. I just wasn’t expecting that. There is an extremely powerful spell blocking us from getting through. I’m going to go through my texts and see if I can’t amplify my power for a short time. For now we probably should go back to class.”  
The rest of the day passed without incident and after finishing my homework for the weekend I put all my focus on trying to amplify Breakspell. Ron on several occasions grumbled about the fact I didn’t want to play wizard’s chess with him. Saturday night I finally had enough and said,” I’m going to the library where I can actually get some peace and quiet. I’ll see you later.”  
At the library in a secluded part I pulled out my holotome. I was trying to decipher texts sent to me from Dante that were written in German. I was so caught up in my studies that I didn’t notice when Snape came up behind me. He asked sneeringly,” What garbage are you working on Potter?” I started when he placed his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to shake me out of my reverie. I shouted in panic thinking I was under attack,” Honorguard!”  
My shield pushed Snape back and I was had my hand in the pocket on my belt that held my titans. It took me a moment to remember that I was in Hogwarts and not somewhere on a mission. I glared at my professor who looked stunned at the shield separating us. I thought,” Shit this can’t be good.”  
Snape came back and asked,” Potter what the hell is that?” I looked away and said,” I told you earlier this week sir. Its instinct. Is there something you needed or do you like scaring students to death?”  
He snarled and said,” You bloody Gryffindors. You all act high and mighty but your to cowardly to do anything alone. Gryffindors and their insane loyalty and lack of self-preservation.”   
He was going on a full rant but I had stopped listening I said grabbing the professor in a quick hug,” That’s it! Thank you professor.”  
I ran all the way back to the tower leaving a very confused Snape in my wake. I yelled once I reached the common room,” Fred! George! Oliver!” They came down in a break neck run seeing me unharmed they got very angry. I held up my hand to stop them and said,” I need you three to come with me. It’s time for your first mission.”  
As we were going to the second floor I explained about how I found the solution to the problem. Gryffindors stuck together so the Gryffindor seekers would try together. When we arrived at the corned I put my hand on the bottom and they put theirs on top of mine. I said focusing on all powers and brought them together as one,” Breakspell.”  
The illusion barrier fell in front of us I gave them a grin and stepped forward. We walked along a bleak hallway to where a long arch like doorway stood. I said,” Alright ground rules if I tell you to run you do so. If there is a danger to the rest of the school you guys must be the ones to alert the teachers. Do not stay behind to aid me. Remember I’m a fully trained seeker.”  
By their faces they didn’t like the order but they would follow it. We pushed open the door to find a hall similar to that of the Great Hall but decorated completely in Gryffindor colors of red and gold. I could feel power radiating off this room looking around I could see suits of armor with various weapons equipped to them. I stepped out into the middle of the room with the others hot on my heels when suddenly the weapons lifted by magic and began to circle us.  
I said pulling out three amulets,” Prepare for battle you three. Stand strong and don’t let them corner you. If you feel your life is in danger run. The one who runs lives to fight another day. Be the seekers I know you are.” Focusing on my amulets I shouted,” Fight with me! Freelancer, Caliban, Solwing!” The three amulets glowed their respective colors and the titans came forth.  
The Weasley twins did the same but before Oliver could the weapons attacked causing us to go on the defensive. I shouted to Oliver,” Oliver, go find the titan. Don’t worry about us we can take it from here.”  
He nodded then seeing an opening in the weapons attack he rushed through running across the rest of the hall, and out of sight. Fred and George were struggling trying to keep up with their powers and with their titans. With this being their first mission they were used to the strain of using powers and titans at the same time. I pushed them behind me and said,” When I give the signal run. Leave me behind you’re not ready for this kind of combat.”  
They looked like they were going to argue but remembered their promise before the argument left their lips. I said pulling out a new amulet as Freelance was returned to his,” Fight Lindorm.”  
A large wolf like beasts that floated instead of having legs came forth out of the amulet. Using him as a distraction the twins took off out of the room heading hopefully for Gryffindor Tower.  
Breathing hard from the exertion I continued fight the weapons. Oliver chose that moment to run back in. He said out of breath,” Harry I think I found the titan but it’s a ring not an amulet. Is there a difference?” I nodded and said,” Rings are much more powerful than the amulet titans do you have it with you?”  
He nodded and said,” Yeah but it refuses to bond…” whatever he was going to say next I didn’t hear. The sword weapon attacked hitting me across the back while the mace one hit Lindorm causing him to return to his amulet.

Oliver watched in horror as Harry was hit with a sword and his titan disappeared almost exact same time. He thought to himself unaware of the titan listening in,” I can’t leave him like that. We aren’t just house mates anymore he is like a little brother to me. I have to do something but Freelance isn’t strong enough. NO! I won’t just leave him to die even at the cost of my own life.”  
Oliver rushed forward to the young boy’s aid as another weapon was about to attack he called out,” Honorguard!” A shield appeared before him it was different from the shield he had seen Harry use this one carried the Gryffindor crest. In that moment he heard a voice inside his head and time seemed to stop. The voice asked,” Boy do you truly want to die? Why not listen to what the young lion said earlier?”  
Oliver growled and said,” True Gryffindors would never turn their back on another even in the face of danger. Even at the risk of their own life. A true Gryffindor would never abandon one of their brothers. So am I prepared to die to save me friend? That question insults me more than anything. You could call me a Slytherin and it wouldn’t be as insulting as that.”  
The voice seemed to chuckle for a moment the said,” Well, spoken young man. My name is Gordric Gryffindor and I bestow upon you the power of the Griffin use your new titan well. Protect your friend.”

I slowly came back to consciousness to find Oliver standing over me with a Honorguard activated but this one was different. This one bore the crest of Gryffindor! I watched in shocked silence as he pulled out a ring from his pocket, and placed it on his index finger. He shouted,” Show me courage! Griffin!”  
Power surged into the area swirling around us then into Oliver as a red and gold griffin came forth taking out all of the weapons in a matter of seconds. I said quietly putting my hand to my shoulder,” Everheal.” My wounds mostly healed caused me to almost pass back out due to lack of energy. Oliver grabbed me before I hit the ground again then proceeded to carry me back to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape was beginning to notice something strange going on within the castle he couldn’t quite place it but something was off. He was on his weekly patrol it was only five minutes before curfew and he saw the Weasley twins running as if something was chasing them. Deciding it was best to follow them he almost rounded a corner to stop at one of the boy’s voice,” Damn it. I never expected to be attacked like that. Do you think Oliver and Harry are okay?”  
“Hopefully I can’t believe we left them like that. What kind of Gryffindors are we Fred? We abandoned them to god knows what.”  
Severus came around the corner and asked scaring the brats out of their skins,” What are you two troublemakers talking about? Where did you leave Potter and Wood?” They looked at each other then back at him with determined expressions. They said,” We don’t have to tell you anything professor.”  
His jaw twitched at their audacity luckily for them Wood came down the corridor. He was red faced and he looked like he had gone for a run through a thunderstorm. Severus also noticed the ring that was on the boy’s right index finger something that wasn’t there just a few hours ago. He started when he saw Potter in the boy’s arms completely unconscious.   
He growled at Wood,” What happened?” Wood stared defiantly at him and said,” None of your business Professor. Its Gryffindor business not Slytherin go back to your snakes. We take care of our own.”  
In his more than a decade teaching he never had a student speak to him in such a fashion. He grabbed the boy by the upper arm and proceeded to drag his sorry ass to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached it he found McGonagall talking to the oldest Weasley student who was a prefect. Seeing him dragging a student they rolled their eyes until they saw Potter then they rushed over to check to make sure he was still breathing. Thinking on it Severus realized his first priority should have been to check the injured student no matter who it was before dragging the other three all the way to the Tower.   
McGonagall said shaking her head,” I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He has a nasty cut on his back but that shouldn’t be causing this level of exhaustion. On top of that his magical core is perfectly fine and he hasn’t used his wand since his classes.” They turned to the three conscious boys questions in their eyes.   
Wood stepped forward his eyes blazing and said,” We have nothing to say. I was helping Potter and the twins with some homework this evening. I guess Potter pushed himself to hard.” McGonagall didn’t look like she believed that excuse for a moment but she didn’t have any proof and it looked like the twins were going to back up Wood. She said angrily pointing to the portrait,” Go to bed all of you. If Mr. Potter isn’t awake in time for breakfast tomorrow morning you will take him to the infirmary.”  
They said all together,” Yes, Professor.”

The next morning I awoke in my bed in Gryffindor Tower to find the twins in the chair next to my bed. I grinned and said,” Good morning you two.” They nearly jumped out of their skins and said wrapping me in a huge bear hug,” Thank god you’re awake. We thought that you would have to go to the hospital wing.”  
I smiled and said,” Not likely I just needed rest from overusing my seeker powers. It’s been awhile since I’ve had to summon four titans within minutes of each other. Man that attack hurt. Can you two get the salve that in my trunk and apply it and bandages to the cut?” They asked,” But Harry you’re a wizard why not get it fixed with magic?” I shook my head and said,” That was seeker magic. Wizard magic can’t heal cuts like this if we were to try it would be extremely painful not to mention the fact it could activate a hidden curse. Since none of you are spell breakers that would be bad. We would have to contact the Huntik Council, and they definitely won’t like the fact I’m training you.”  
After that they didn’t ask any more questions and helped me fix up my back before helping me into my Huntik training jacket. I noticed at breakfast we were getting some funny looks from Professors McGonagall and Snape. It took me another moment to realize like me Fred, George, and Oliver were wearing their first amulets out with pride. Oliver was also wearing Griffin on his right index finger as was his right. I said leaning in so only they could hear,” I am very proud of you guys for what you did last night. No matter what you deserve to be seekers. Oliver you have an amazing titan that you bonded with because of who you are. Fred and George you both proved you could follow orders even when you didn’t want to.”  
Looking back at the staff table I noticed the looks were getting even more suspicious so I asked,” Okay, what’s that about?” Fred and George looked immensely guilty and explained what had happened the night before after I had passed out. I said rubbing my face,” Okay guys I’m cancelling tomorrow’s session until the heat dies down some. I’m going to order a special Huntik whistle and have it rush ordered as well. Good luck you three.”  
With that I left the table going to the lake hoping to get some peace and quiet while I examined the amulets I had been sent earlier in the week. They each had difficult curses placed upon them that only a master seeker could break. I figured it would take me most of one day to break a curse for even one of them. Strangely when I was looking through them not all of them were amulets. There were two rings and a bracelet. I had never heard of a titan being sealed in a bracelet. I put it on the holotome and said,” Holotome scan for titan.”  
After a few moments the holotome said not bringing up a picture which was strange,” Titan found but unidentifiable. Curse needs to be broken first.” I cursed loudly but before I could do anything else I heard a rustling of leaves behind me. I said placing my hand on my titans,” Come out I know your there.” I was expecting men in black suits from the Organization instead Ron came out. He looked quite angry for some reason. I gave a sigh of relief putting away the cursed titans and said,” Ron hey. What are you doing here?”  
He asked angrily,” Why are you hanging out with my brother and a fifth year? I thought we were friends. But ever since we got here all you’ve done is hang out with them or study. Now they have necklaces like yours and now Wood has a ring. What’s this all about? Why are you always gone?”  
I sighed and got up walking to Ron I placed my hand on his shoulder and sent my powers out to search if he had any. Disappointingly he didn’t I said turning to grab my bag,” I’m sorry, Ron. They have something that you don’t it’s not your fault. It’s something you’re born with. I can’t answer your questions because you don’t have it.”  
His face went beet red and said his voice rising a notch,” I hate you Harry Potter. We are no longer friends.” With that he ran back to the castle and with a sigh I followed knowing that there was little I could do. That day I got little piece I spent most of it breaking curses on titans most of them were easier than expected. I still had one amulet, two rings, and the bracelet to break by dinner.  
At dinner my three trainees were chatting excitedly but quietly about mastering Honorguard. I gave them smiles noticing that we were still being watched closely by two head of house. I said quietly,” Meet me by the lake tomorrow. I want to see if any of you can bond with some titans I’ve decursed.”  
They each reached out their hands eagerly hoping for new titans. They each took one in their hands and when nothing happened they started switching them between each other but ended up with the same results. I sighed taking back the amulets then said,” I’m going to the owlery to send these back to Guggenheim I’m sure he will find seekers for them.”  
I could feel eyes on me the whole way up to the owlery so I decided to find out who was following me. Once inside I went to the edge and used the seeker power spidertouch to stick to the wall on the outside of the owlery where I couldn’t be seen. A moment later the door opened again revealing Ron. He looked around confused for a moment before backing out of the room. I waited ten seconds before I got back up.  
Once sending the amulets back to Guggenheim I went back to the tower to make my report to Dante. In my room I cast a silent charm on my bed before pulling the drapes closed and pulling out my holotome. I said opening it,” Call Dante.”  
It took a few moments, but I soon heard the deep, warm, and rich voice of Dante Vale answering on his holotome. He said,” Hello, Harry. How is your first week at Hogwarts treating you?” I smiled, but the reminder of what I had done weighed heavily causing an unnatural silence that Dante immediately picked up on. He asked,” What possible trouble could you have caused? It’s only been a week.”  
I said in a whisper,” Imayhavefoundseekerspowerswithinwizards.” Dante said with a hint of irritation,” Say that again, but slower so I can understand you.” I sighed knowing it was time to face the music and said,” I found wizards with that are seekers. They are all older than me but they can obey orders and can summon titans.”  
Dante groaned then rhetorically asked,” You didn’t? Of course you did. What did we tell you about revealing yourself to normal people. They don’t understand us.” My temper rising I said,” Fred, George, and Oliver do. They are fine seekers and did you know that one of the four founders to this blasted school was a seeker? Gordric Gryffindor was a seeker and his titan that was my mission to retrieve yesterday was passed down to Oliver Wood.”  
Dante asked I could practically see him rubbing his face,” Does Guggenheim or the Huntik council know?” I said,” No, sir. I thought you had a right to know. I plan on making tryouts at the school with a written exam like the Foundation would do and a practical exam.” Dante said his voice stern,” You need to be careful you’re playing with fire here. If the council finds out they could revoke your membership within Huntik Foundation.”  
I snorted and said confidently,” They wouldn’t do that. They would never take the chance of me falling into the Organization’s clutches.” Dante sighed audibly and said,” Don’t get cocky, brat. Promise me you will be careful and I want a full list of members.”  
I grinned the hardest part was over now I just had to gather a group. I said,” Dante I promise to be careful and of course when we have a list of members I’ll send them to you.” He said I could hear how tired he was,” All right you little demon go to sleep. Don’t forget to call me next week I worry about you.”  
“Yes, sir.” With that he clicked off and I put away my holotome. The next two days passed peacefully I got the others together within the Room of Requirement (RoR). This was to establish that we would be looking for others to join us and made a poster to go on the wall outside. This was given to Fred and George to do since they had the best known for getting around the castle unseen. We decided on a name for the group Seeker Alliance (SA). I spent another two days teaching Fred how to do simplemind power with his oath that he would not use except for helping the alliance.  
When the weekend came around the sign-up sheet was full with new hopefuls. Oliver was charged with bringing the recruits to RoR without them being able to find our hideout. The first up was a fifth year named Marcus Flint. He was the quidditch captain for Slytherin he was also a Prefect. I had my doubts about him, but he passed the written test spectacularly when it came time for his practical he stood in front of me showing no fear only curiosity. I placed my right hand on his right shoulder allowing my powers to flow between us. It took a moment but I sensed a center within him.   
I said turning to George,” He passes. Get him a Redcat titan. Next!” For several hours I tested hopefuls that had passed their written exams not one of them had a center. I was about to call it so we could go grab some lunch when a young Gryffindor by the name of Hermione Granger if I remembered correctly stepped forward. I sighed and said,” All right last one until after lunch George,” I heard him thank god before I turned back to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and allowed my powers to flow freely. After a few moments I looked at her and said,” I’m sorry Hermione you don’t have the center.”  
At seeing her downfallen face I thought quickly then remembered that we needed an organizer and a researcher. I said,” You can’t be a seeker but we do need a researcher. You want that position.” She nodded excitedly and said,” I will do my best Harry.”  
With that we all went to lunch where we were getting weird looks from all of the professors instead of just two. It took me a few minutes to realize that Marcus was standing across from us he asked his face red with embarrassment,” Do you guys mind if I sit with you?” I gave him a small smile and waved my hand to the open spot in front of me.   
The Great Hall seemed to go silent for a moment before Dumbledore stood up and said his eyes twinkling,” Well it seems our houses are finally beginning to get along. I give twenty points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for cooperating with each other.”  
Marcus and I exchanged grins before turning back to our food. The day passed in a similar manner. We gained one Hufflepuff named Eric who was a second year, another Slytherin named John who was a first year. We were considering two Ravenclaws that had passed but they both seemed a little too crazy to be seekers. So we sent them to Fred who used simplemind on them to change their memories somewhat.   
Looking at my team I said,” Well everyone I congratulate you on passing the tests and welcome you to the world of seekers. I can tell you that your whole life is going to change after this but you will have to follow the rules given by the Huntik Foundation. If you cannot your titans will be taken away and your memories modified. Do you all accept these terms? There was nods from everyone which brought a smile to my face. I said,” Then welcome to the Seeker Alliance SA for short. Nothing that happens with us is to leave our company. You cannot tell your friends or family. My guardian is a seeker so I will give him regular updates on everyone’s progress and when I feel you are ready you will get a tattoo like the one I bear on my right shoulder. That will mark you as a Huntik seeker. Let’s get to work!”


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after that the whistle I had ordered finally came in. We got together each of us registered our seeker signature to it so that when the whistle was blown the other six would hear it. A week after that I held a meeting between us and the Ravenclaw perfects. It was late in the evening right before curfew when we met in RoR, and the Ravenclaws looked murderous. They asked anger clear in their voices about being out so late,” Alright firstie what do you want?”  
I looked over my shoulder at the other members who gave me nods of encouragement. I took a deep breath and said,” The feud between the houses needs to stop. We within the Seeker Alliance want to make a pact between the four houses while Ravenclaw isn’t yet represented within our numbers we would like to include you as you are the perfects for the house. This pact will be signed by one representative of each house then enforced by us within SA as we see fit. No matter the house if they are being bullied we will defend them.”  
The Ravenclaws looked thoughtful then the fifth year male asked,” How would it be enforced?” I said with a grin,” I’m sure you have heard of the infamous Mauraders well we will be taking pages from their books. The pranks will not be dangerous but meant to teach a lesson. They will last no more than an hour for the first time but if the perpetrator continues to break the rules it will steadily get longer. Each house will be treated fairly we will also come up with colored sparks to be sent up if we are needed.”  
The others behind me were nodding in agreement the Ravenclaws moved to talk privately for a moment. After about five minutes they came back and said,” We will sign the pact but we would like in on any major meetings until we have at least one representative within you numbers. Do we have a deal?” He held his hand out to me after a second I took and said,” We do. I’ll send an owl if there is a major meeting that requires the four houses,” I took a quill, ink pot, and parchment out of my bag the parchment already had the contract on it.   
We each took turns signing the parchment when it was done I grinned and said,” If you need to talk about me as leader I will only be known as Wolf. Oliver is Griffin. Fred and George are the Coon brothers. Marcus is Basilisk, John is Padfoot he decided that he liked the old name. Eric is Dragoon. I cast a charm on the parchment to make several copies of it. One was to be posted in each common room, one to be posted here in RoR, and one for outside the Great Hall.  
The next morning I was having breakfast when Eric, Marcus, and John took their seats across from Fred, George, and I. The other Gryffindors were glaring at the three intruders upon their table while we were chatting with them about classes. Fred and George leaned over the table and said,” Watch the staff table it’s going to happen in five minutes.”  
I looked up suddenly suspicious and asked,” What did you two do?” They grinned and said,” We will officially announce our presence and no we didn’t use our wands so it can’t be tracked back to us.”   
I rolled my eyes and said,” Of course you did. Tell me will it be big?” They grinned and nodded. Five minutes later an explosion came from the staff table where fireworks were going off like crazy. For a moment no one could see anything then the smoke cleared to reveal our signs in above the professor’s heads. In fiery letters it said: In honor of the houses working together the seven members of SA will defend the castle. We are the Wolf, Basilisk, Griffin, Padfoot, the Coon brothers, and Dragoon. We have posted our rules in each common room and outside the Great Hall if you cannot abide by them there will be consequences. If you need us shoot up silver sparks with your wands. Do not abuse this or you will regret it. Long live the SA!  
I couldn’t help myself I grinned at seeing this it wasn’t long though before the shock wore off and the staff table erupted in anger. It seemed only Dumbledore was calm but he was scanning the tables for something. His eyes fell on us he said,” I do believe we need a wand check on the Gryffindor table. Everyone put your wands on the table and step back.”  
There was some grumbling from the other Gryffindors but we confidently placed ours on the table like he asked. Snape growled angrily when the scan showed nothing out of the ordinary but looked angrily at the seven of us as we picked up our wands.

Later that day Severus walked up to the Gargoyle blocking the headmaster’s office and said with annoyance,” Ice mice.” He knocked on the door before entering all of the Heads of House had arrived. Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling,” Hello Severus. Lemon drop?”  
Severus snarled and said,” No. I want to know how we are planning on catching the next generation of Mauraders. It’s obvious who is leading them. Potter is just like his father.” Dumbledore’s fireplace glowed green as someone came through the floo. Snape said angrily,” You didn’t. How do we know he won’t help brat? After all he was a Maurader himself.”  
A sandy haired man with tattered robes that looked like they had been handed down through several generations with the amount of holes in them. The warm brown eyes turned to Severus and said,” It takes a Maurader to catch one Severus. I will be here for extra protection as well. Now who wants to fill me in on what we know so far?”

I was running late for dinner due to an unexpected meeting with the Huntik Council apparently somehow they got wind of my doings in Hogwarts. They were not happy about me not telling them but were excited at the prospects of having a new generation of seekers. They agreed to send me whatever we needed for the group. Fred and George were waiting for me outside the Great Hall.   
They said,” Harry, there’s someone new at the table so be careful. He’s done nothing but stare at us since we arrived.” I nodded then followed them in taking my usual spot with the others of SA. When I was filling my plate I could feel eyes upon me looking up I saw a man next to Professor Flitwick. He was tall about six feet with sandy hair and warm amber eyes. He gave me a smile then turned back to his own food.  
I said in a low tone,” We need to watch that one I think they brought him specifically in to catch us within SA. No one goes anywhere alone work in pairs.” Before I could continue with what I was saying Ron sat down glaring at the Slytherins but accepting that they wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. He said not looking at me,” Listen, I’m sorry for the way I acted the other day I was jealous that I was losing my only friend to my brothers. Can you forgive me?”  
I smiled softly and said,” Yeah Ron I can. You have to understand that there are something we cannot tell you. This is for your safety and for ours. There are somethings that you can’t understand unless you lived through it.”  
He nodded accepting my words but swearing to himself that he would find out what made his friend look so sad. Once again I could feel eyes on me I turned to glare at the newcomer he just smiled knowingly. I rolled my eyes this man was going to make me attack him unprovoked from only that smile of his.   
The next month passed without incident the new staff member always seemed to be following me around the school. More than once I had to give him the slip using seeker powers to get away from him to go to SA meetings. In the meetings I was teaching everyone a new seeker powers known as farslip. Even I had yet to master this power but it was meant to allow you to move across small distances in seconds.  
Halloween was fast approaching and I had cancelled the meeting that had been set for that day to allow the others a break. Though they had argued their hearts weren’t in it and had eventually accepted that the day was theirs. On Halloween I was sitting outside in a hidden corner of the castle doing curse breaks on titans when my holotome beeped. I was getting an incoming call.  
Flipping open the holotome and Guggenheim appeared on my screen. He said,” Happy Halloween seeker. How are you trainees doing?” I yawned pushing away the titans from me and said,” They are good we are still trying to master farslip. This is a difficult power you guys created but eventually we will master it.”  
Guggenheim nodded then his face turned seriously as he asked,” And what of our new problem?” I shook my head and said,” I can’t find anything out about this guy. I don’t even have a name. He is hell bent on sticking to me like glue I swear. There is one thing though I haven’t seen him all day today which is strange. Snape said he was sick not sure I believe him though.”  
“Be careful, lad. Dante would kill me if something happened to you while he is on a mission. Be good try not to get yourself okay?”  
“Yes sir.” With that we cut off communication and it was getting dark so I gathered up the titans and went to the Great Hall for dinner. In the middle of the Feast the DADA professor came rushing in. He said,” Troll! Troll in the dungeons!” With that said he collapsed. Dumbledore called for order when the hall began to panic.  
I looked around noting that Hermione was missing I whispered to Neville,” Hey Neville where’s Hermione?” He looked pale and sad as he said,” She’s in the girl’s bathroom on first floor. Remember what Ron said about her after charms she heard him and went there to cry.” I growled and went to find Ron.   
He was talking with Seamus when I grabbed him. He exclaimed in shock,” Harry! What are you doing?” I said dragging him by his upper arm,” You made Hermione cry and she doesn’t know about the troll. We need to warn her.” His questions stopped as he realized what he had said now had dire consequences. We rushed to the girl’s bathroom as we rounded a corner I saw a huge shadow and grabbed Ron’s collar.  
I put my finger to my lips and pointed at the shadow. He understood going quiet in an instant as we waited to see what the troll would do. It was quiet for a second before we heard Hermione scream. We rushed into the bathroom to find the troll wrecking the stall trying to get to her. I said to Ron already calculating a battle strategy,” Ron listen to me carefully. When I begin to fight the troll you get Hermione and run. Find a professor. Find mister stalker I don’t care your job is to run and find help.”  
He asked,” What about you? What are you going to do?” I didn’t look at him as I said,” I will do what I must to ensure your safety. Don’t worry about me.” He looked like he was going to argue but decided against it. Instead he nodded waiting for me to figure out what I was going to do.  
I took a deep breath and said activating my seeker powers,” Double spell. Hyperstride. Dragonfists.” My legs glowed blue and my fists glowed yellow. I jumped at the troll hitting it square in the abdomen. I hit six of the pressure points with dragonfists before dropping to the ground. Ron had already run to Hermione who was crying in relief seeing that help had arrived. The troll swung its club down upon them I rushed over to them and cried out,” Honorguard.”   
A shield bearing the crest of the Mauraders appeared in front of us. I stared at it in shock for a moment then yelled at Ron who also was staring at it in shock,” RON! RUN!”  
It took him a moment but he came out of his shock and pulling Hermione behind him he ran out of the bathroom. Breathing a sigh of relief I stood pulling out an amulet. I said holding it out,” Fight for me. Freelancer.” My freelancer came out and immediately began to attack the troll as I began to use seeker powers to wear it down.

Severus was coming down the corridor from checking on his snakes when something hard hit him in the chest. Looking down he recognized the red haired boy immediately it was the youngest Weasley brat. He snarled,” Ten points from Gryffindor Weasley for not being in your common room like you’re supposed to.” He noticed the brat seemed to be soaked to the skin and had a girl that he recognized as the know it all from class.  
He remembered that there was always three of them Weasley, Granger, and… where was Potter? He grabbed the boy by his shoulder and asked,” Weasley where is Potter?” The boy seemed to get his breath back and said,” Sir he’s fighting a troll in the girls bathroom. Right down there. He held it off so we could get away. I didn’t want to leave him professor but he insisted. He used magic that I have never seen before, sir. He didn’t even need his wand.”   
Severus paled at the thought of Potter taking on a mountain troll alone. At least the boy had the brains to send his friends away to get help. Severus said,” Go get your head of house tell her exactly what you told me. I’ll help Potter.” The boy nodded then took off towards Gryffindor tower.  
Severus went to the girl’s bathroom he could hear crashing and banging from in there like someone was getting thrown against the wall. He rushed in to see the Potter brat holding his own against a fully grown mountain troll. There was a shield protecting him from the club but the strain of battle was obviously taking its toll. The boy looked exhausted.   
He looked relieved when he saw Severus nodding to him he turned back to the battle at hand. The statement was obvious they could talk later. He watched as the boy put his hand to his shoulder and mutter something. When the boy turned back to him he looked less exhausted looking ready to fight once again.  
Severus immediately began casting weakening charms on the troll while the boy pounded the troll’s pressure points. When he hit one above the troll’s knee it grunted with pain and lashed out at the boy hitting him with its massive fist flinging him against the wall with a sickening crack. The boy hit the ground and didn’t move from the position he was either dazed from the blow or out cold. Severus was really hoping the child wasn’t dead.  
After continuing the weakening charms until the troll had almost no magical resistance cast a stupefy hex. Once the troll had collapsed he checked on the boy who was beginning to sit up again. 

I awoke and the last thing I remembered was the troll throwing me against the wall after I had hit the pressure point in its knee. I watched as Snape finished the troll off trying to prop myself up against the wall. My head was pounding and I was exhausted. I definitely had overused my seeker powers especially since I had used Everfight twice in the battle. Using it once exhausted you after the fact but twice was killer. Snape bent down to look me over and asked,” Where are you hurt?”   
I flinched as his hands came across the bruises and cuts on my abdomen. I said,” Three cracked ribs, I might have hairline fractured my wrist landing wrong on a back handspring as I was going back. Oh and I don’t think I’ll be able to walk on my right knee it’s pretty bad falling debris hit it.”  
Snape pulled me up wrapping his arms around my middle taking most of my weight then proceeded to half carry me to the hospital wing. He yelled,” Poppy!” A middle aged woman came through and said angrily,” Severus Snape. What have I told you about yelling in my hospital wing? Oh my what happened to this young man?”  
Snape dropped me unceremoniously on the bed and said giving me a glare,” Mr. Potter decided that he was strong enough to fight a fully grown mountain troll,” she gasped but Snape wasn’t done yet,” 30 points from Gryffindor for disobeying headmasters order about returning to your common room.”  
I gave him a shrug and said,” It was worth it to save a friend. Hermione didn’t know about the troll. Gryffindors don’t abandon their own.” Snape sneered and said,” Well that would be Gryffindor’s stupidity. What about Mr. Weasley he abandoned you.”   
I snorted and said,” That’s because I told him to run at first chance he got. I may be a first year professor but I have been in more fight than probably most seventh years. I can handle myself I don’t need a babysitter.”  
Snape looked like he was going to say something else when Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall rushed in. Prompfey pushed them away from my bed as she examined me and healed most of my wounds. My knee was going to take a day or two to heal but other than that I would be fine. McGonagall asked anger slipping into her voice,” What the hell were you thinking?”  
I sighed and said,” Professor, Gryffindors stick together when I heard that Hermione didn’t know about the troll because she had been in the bathroom all afternoon I knew I had to warn her. Damn the consequences I would do it again in a heartbeat. That is what it means to be a Gryffindor.”   
Her jaw dropped and she said,” Well I’m taking another 20 points from Gryffindor. And for protecting another student you and Mr. Weasley will receive five points each for shear dumb luck.” Ron and I grinned at each other as they left.  
Once we were sure we were alone Ron asked,” Harry what was that you were using? What was that crest?” I sighed knowing there was no way I could keep it from him now. I asked,” Ron do you remember when I checked your shoulder for a center?” He nodded and I continued,” Well if you had one you would be able to do that. Well not right away but eventually. Those are known as seeker powers and I have trained for six years to be able to do that.”  
His jaw dropped but he said dropping his voice level so that we couldn’t be overheard,” You’re the leader of the SA aren’t you?” I nodded and he said,” I’ll help you any way I can. I know I’m not able to be a seeker but I can help. Just tell me what I need to do.”  
I said a soft and shy smile appearing on my lips,” For now I just need friends. I hope you both consider me the same but you are my best friends. Ron I hated keeping secrets from you but it was for your own protection.” Ron nodded his understand before he and Hermione were ushered out so I could get some rest.  
The next day I was released under the promise that I would take it easy for at least the next two days. During those two days we initiated Ron into the SA while he helped Hermione with organization, and research he also took martial arts. On the third day I noticed that my shadow was back and looking more ragged than when he disappeared


	6. Chapter 6

It was a sunny Friday afternoon when it was time for first year’s first flying lesson. The days were becoming shorter and it was definitely becoming colder. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were together for this once again. Looking around I could see my shadow watching from a far wall with an amused look on his face. Deciding to ignore him as Madam Hooch appeared she said,” Alright everyone step up to your broom and hold out your right hand. Then say up.”  
I said not believing this would actually work,” Up.” The broom jumped up into my hand without any difficulty. After ten minutes everyone had their brooms when we were about to push off when Neville lost control over his broom and ended up breaking his arm. Malfoy grabbed Neville’s rememberaball. He said,” I should go hide this somewhere.”  
I said anger filling my voice,” You willing to encure the wrath of the SA over a trinket wow you must be stupid.” Malfoy’s face went bright red he pushed off soaring into the air he sneered at me,” You want it, Potter? Come and get it.”  
Hermione tried to stop me but I said whispering,” We are SA we defend those who can’t defend themselves no matter their house. Malfoy is out of line if I can’t take care of him later, let the twins know.” She nodded solemnly nodded. I pushed off the ground taking up into the air I said,” Final warning Malfoy. Give me the rememberaball or ill knock you off your broom.”   
Below us I could see the man push off the wall ready to step in when Malfoy threw the trinket at the tower. I shot after it pushing my broom to its limit right before it would hit the brick I grabbed the trinket, and turned my broom before I hit the wall. I held it up to show everyone my success landing on the ground.  
The man walked toward us I pushed Ron and Hermione me grabbing my amulets. He looked at me curiously, but Professor McGonagall, and said,” Mr. Potter! Never in all my years have I seen a display…” She took a breath before saying,” Follow me, Potter.”  
I sighed then walked after her giving my shadow a pointed look that said back off or be hurt. I followed her all the way to the DADA classroom where she asked for Wood. Oliver came out surprised to see me I gave him a shake of my head for him not to say anything. She said,” Wood I have found you a seeker.” She waved her hand to indicate me leaving both of our jaws dropped. Ron had given me the rundown of quidditch and the positions within the sport. With that she left me and Wood to discuss it.

Remus Lupin had been watching Harry Potter for little over a month now and was beginning to think everyone’s reactions to him were a little uncalled for. That was until he saw how the boy had reacted seeing him step forward. The boy had not reached for his wand, but for something at his hip. His eyes had flashed with untold anger and protectiveness that would rival a werewolf’s. He said the password to Dumbledore’s office there he already found all the heads of house waiting. Severus sneered,” Lupin. Done shadowing Mr. Potter like a dog?”  
Remus turned to Dumbledore and said,” I think you were right. Harry is hiding something from us. When I went to check on his health after the flying incident his first reaction was to push his friends behind him and reach for something on his left hip. He is right handed so it wouldn’t be his wand.”  
Dumbledore was looking quite thoughtful then turned to Minerva and said,” I would like to see all of you and Mr. Potter here this evening before dinner. By the way what did you do about that incident with Mr. Malfoy?”   
She smiled and said,” I believe my team has a new seeker. He has immense talent and today was his first time flying.” Remus blanched and said,” You can’t be serious. He flew like he had done that a million times.”  
She nodded and said,” He grew up with his muggle relatives so there is no way that he could have had any practice flying on a broom. I will inform Harry though to come here right after classes.”  
The other professors nodded their consent even Severus who still had an unhappy look on his face. Once the others had filed out Remus said,” Albus I would like to get to know my godson. With Sirius in prison I’m the only thing he has left of Lily and James except for Severus. We both know that Severus won’t tell him anything due to his hatred of James.”

I was just walking away from practice when I noticed my shadow’s return. I sighed rounding a corner I waited in the shadows when he rounded it a second later I attacked. I grabbed his arm by the wrist with one hand and pushing his shoulder with the other while kicking his legs out from under him. He was caught off guard and hit the ground painfully. I put my knee into his back and asked,” Who are you and why are you following me?”  
The man said struggling to catch his breath again,” My name is Remus Lupin. I’m following you because Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to.” I snorted in disbelief and said,” Yeah right. Why are you really following me?”  
The man under me sighed then kicked my leg not in his back out from under me causing me to fall. This gave his enough room flip over and pull me towards him. Instinct kicked in and I began to struggle against him, but he was stronger than he looked. He held me close to him until I stopped struggling by that time panic had kicked into full gear. If he were to search me he would find my amulets and the ones that I had yet to uncurse.  
He said his voice soft in my ear,” If you won’t fight me I’ll let you up, Harry.” I froze and asked,” How the hell do you know my name?”   
“If I didn’t know your name when I began to follow you it wouldn’t take long to figure it out. Don’t you think?” I let loose a string of curses and renewed my struggles to get free. Finally I had enough of trying to do it the right way and said,” If you don’t unhand me now you’re going to regret it.”  
“How is that, Harry?” Though he couldn’t see it I smiled and said,” Because my hands are free even if my arms aren’t,” I mouthed,” TouchRam.” The force of the seeker power sent him hard into the ground making noticeable dent, and forcing him to let me go.   
I said,” Sir, I don’t give a damn who you think you are. If you ever try a stunt like that again you will get more than just a piece of what I can do. Heed my warning Remus Lupin next time you won’t be so lucky.”   
With that I left him trying to catch his breath on the ground outside. I was heading to the RoR when McGonagall stopped me she said,” You are needed at the headmaster’s office.” I sighed and asked,” Now?” She nodded so I followed her and filed away the password for later in case I need in. Once inside I noticed how spacious the room was and in one corner there was a phoenix it had been a long time since I had seen one.  
Ignoring the others in the room even when the nurse came to inform everyone that Remus would be a few moments late due to some injuries he had received. I was petting the phoenix when I felt someone approach it was the headmaster. He smiled kindly and said,” His name is Fawkes he has been with me a long time. Will you tell me why you attacked Mr. Lupin?”  
I gave a sigh and said,” I warned him that if he didn’t let go he would get hurt. He chose to ignore my warning. I don’t take kindly to being confined it’s a pet peeve of mine. Now are you going to tell me what you want?” The old man’s eyes were twinkling with mischief as he said,” We believe that you are hiding some dangerous artifacts on you person.”  
I snorted and said,” Artifacts are only dangerous to ignorant. If you try to take anything away that I have you will find me leaving this school faster than you can blink. I don’t need to be here. In fact if you hadn’t sent that damn letter I would probably still be in Egypt.”  
The headmaster’s face was priceless he definitely had not been expecting that. I poked my finger into his chest and said,” I also know that you had left me with my aunt and uncle who hated magic. Did you know that they abused me until I was five physically and mentally? If Dante hadn’t come to England when he did I would probably not have lived to see my 11th birthday. So forgive me if I don’t trust you.”  
I was about to walk out of the room but when I reached the door a hard chest bumped into me. I groaned and thought,” Not him again. If it hadn’t been for my seeker powers there’s no way in hell I would have got away from him.” The man in question was Remus who was sporting newly healed ribs from where TouchRam had cracked them.  
He smiled and said,” Albus I see this is going well.” I took a quick leap back instantly on the defensive ready to fight my way out if needed. The tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife all eyes were on me. I was trying to watch them all at once but it was proving to be a difficult task. Remus said calmly,” We aren’t going to hurt you, Harry.”  
I snorted and said,” Heard that one before. I don’t trust any of you. No one here has given me a reason to trust them.” I looked around trying to find a way out but it was next to impossible with Remus still in the way of the door. That’s when it occurred to me it was now or never. I said with a grin,” You can either let me go now. Or we can have a repeat of earlier. Your choice Lupin.” He looked like he wanted to bargain with me but then said moving out of the way of the door,” Alight go on. But I will still be watching you.”  
I nodded then without waiting for anyone else to say something I ran all the way to the RoR. Once safely inside I breathed a sigh of relief and called Dante. Dante answered,” Harry your call is early this week.” I looked away and he asked,” Alright what happened?”   
It took about half an hour for me explain everything that had happened and when I finished Dante said,” You can come home sooner if you need to. I sighed and said,” I might have to Dante. There is this guy they practically have stalking me. Maybe you have heard of him. Remus Lupin?”   
Dante went pale and said,” Yeah I know him. Harry be very careful about that man.” I said rubbing my face,” I will. Dante I used TouchRam on him though then he let me go instead of forcing the issue. What do I do about this guy?”  
“Harry in school your dad had three close friends. You know that I meant your dad when he was a teenager because he had the potential to be a seeker. The thing was he didn’t want to give his heritage up so he declined to learn the ways of seekers. He had three friends in Hogwarts that he was extremely close to. Their names were Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. He will probably want to get to know you. Maybe you could give him a chance.”  
I said with a sigh,” Alright thank Dante. I need to gather the others then and give them an update on what’s happening.”

Remus was following the Weasley twins who he heard were the next generation of Mauraders trying to figure out where Harry had run off to. He followed them up to the seventh floor all the way to the corridor where he knew the Room of Requirement was hidden. From another direction he noticed two Slytherins give polite greeting and a Hufflepuff go in through the door. Remus went to where the door was hidden using the crest of the Mauraders to allow him to pass.  
When he walked in the first thing he noticed were the number of necklaces placed on a table along with some rings and a strange bracelet. Turning his attention away from that he noticed that all the children had their back to him and were discussing plan. He heard Harry say,” Coon brothers it’s time for your appearance a certain Malfoy has broken the pact set up between the four houses. You’re the best pranksters since the Mauraders. Padfoot you’re with me I need to check something out on the map. Dragoon you have Hyperstride practice to do. Griffin and Basilisk you are to watch the room tonight.”  
Remus smiled faintly then cast a disillusion charm on himself watching curiously as they pulled the map out. Harry said pulling out his wand,” I am Wolf I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He watched as Harry pointed to an area of the map and was whispering about a certain wall area. He decided to let Harry go on his adventure alone and follow Fred and George. He watched in silent amusement as they set up specific traps for the young Slytherin that were sure to humiliate him. By the time they had returned Harry was already back and was whispering slightly with the one known as Padfoot. He said,” Alright everyone we will meet up in our new hideout I have the feeling this one will be compromised soon due to my stalker.” Remus was taken slightly back at being described as a stalker but decided not to take it to heart. 

I closed out our meeting and as Fred was leaving he asked,” Hey do you want help decursing those amulets I know how much it takes out of you?” I shook my head and held up the bracelet and Fred’s eyes shone with excitement. He said,” Alright try to get some sleep tonight Wolf. You can’t expect to break that without a good night’s rest.”   
Three hours later I was still there growing extremely frustrated. I put both my hands on the bracelet and for the first time feeling a great power coming off of it. I said my eyes glowing slightly,” Breakcurse.” Instead of throwing me against a wall we began to glow together, and I for the first time since I was young enter a mindscape.  
A black wolf was waiting for me it gave me a curious look, but when I moved closer it bared its teeth. I held up my hands acknowledging defeat then took a seat on the ground. It asked in a deep voice,” What are you child?” I gave an amused snort and said,” I am many things a wizard, a seeker, leader of the Seeker Alliance within Hogwarts take your pick.”  
The wolf’s ears picked up and it asked,” Seekers have returned to Hogwarts? This is great news! I guess you’re fairly powerful if you were able to break the curse on my amulet.” I shrugged and said,” I guess. I was trained by the top seeker within the Huntik Foundation he’s also my adopted dad.”   
It said,” I am a different kind of titan than what you’re used to. If you were to call me forth you would take my form in your world. You would be both seeker and titan. Would you still be willing to bond with me?”   
I said my eyes hardening with resolve that the wolf had not seen in hundreds of years,” Yes I want to bond with you.” It said with a small smile,” Then put on the bracelet. When you need me my name is Lycan. Good to meet you Harry Vale.”  
I said standing,” Nice to meet you as well Lycan. May we fight together for many years.” It smiled wider and more honestly at the old greeting. It gave me a bow before the mindscape slowly dissipated. I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry figure standing over me recognizing the sandy hair I scowled. I sat up and reached for my glasses and the bracelet when his hand grabbed mine.   
I asked anger coming forth,” What did I say about touching me, Lupin?” He withdrew his hand like I had burned him with his grip out of the way I grabbed the bracelet, and placed it on my right wrist. I silver light enveloped me before dissipating. Remus was staring at me strangely to which I ignored gathering up the other cursed titans.   
I pushed past him to the door when he called out,” Harry?” I sighed I figured I wouldn’t get past him that easily. I asked,” What do you want?”  
He flinched at the tone but said,” I wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you fall but I was able to catch you before you hit the ground.” Snorting I said,” Listen Lupin. You’re not welcome here. You aren’t one of us and the only reason you’re in Hogwarts it seems is to stalk me.”  
He said sadly,” I’m not trying to stalk you, Harry. Professor Dumbledore just wants to make sure your safe and the other students are as well.” I said rolling my eyes,” I can take care of myself. Leave me be.”   
“I know you lead the SA. Why won’t you talk to me?” I said my temper finally getting control,” Why would I? Lupin I don’t know you. Dumbledore sent me to an abusive family for four years before I could get away. All you people see is a father I never knew. News flash I’m not my father.”  
Before I could rush out Remus grabbed me pulling me towards his chest. I said seeker training kicking in,” Help Freelancer.” Freelancer appeared between us raising his lance forcing Remus to let go. 

Remus starred in shock at the creature before him. It seemed like a person from the Middle Ages with its armor and lance. The way it starred at him he had a feeling that it wouldn’t hesitate to attack him if it felt Harry was in danger. Harry looked just as shocked as he was but not at the creature more like he was shocked Remus had forced him to use it.  
Harry rubbed the back of his head worriedly then pulling out a necklace from the pocket on his left side he said,” Return Freelancer.” The creature gave the boy a weird look before becoming a white light, and going into the necklace.  
Harry seemed to focus for a moment and the Room of Requirement began to change. It became cozier as if they were in a cottage somewhere. There were two chairs in front of a fireplace that had a roaring fire in it. He took one of the chairs and said,” You might as well sit down. I’m going to have to tell you everything now or you will go, and tell the headmaster. That cannot happen.”  
Remus said,” As much as I would like to know the full story I think I understand what you meant when you said you could defend yourself. When you’re ready I’m willing to listen but you don’t have to tell me now.” Harry gave him the most incredulous look but said with a soft smile,” All right. Thank you I appreciate it.”

After my accidental revealance to Remus the rest of the term passed by quickly. He still followed me around everywhere but it was less annoying now. He and I actually had tea in his room one night after the SA had been required to step in with a Ravenclaw issue. The Christmas holidays were fast approaching with Ron and I staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.   
Ron and I were playing wizard chess when Charot flew in. This was the first time I had seen him in a while he up and disappeared right after he arrived. He said,” Harry! It’s an emergency. The Organization are getting ready to attack Hogwarts.” Ron watched in fascination as I went from excited to very, very pale. I said,” Ron I need you to do something for me,” he nodded and said,” Of course Harry anything just name it.”  
I gave him my most serious look and said,” Whatever you do get Remus and go to the Room of Requirement. You are not to leave the room for any reason until I come and get you. I don’t care how you get him there just do it.”  
I grabbed the whistle and gave three short blows indicating there was an emergency. It didn’t take long for the others to find me. Marcus asked his irritation evident when the others arrived,” Potter, I have things to do today. What do you want?”  
I explained the situation to them watching a horror came across their faces. Marcus said,” Alright this is what we have trained for. Time to show the fruits of our labor.” We all circled around the table I pulled out the Maurader’s map and said tapping it with my wand,” I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” It appeared and we could see little black dots running around in the Forbidden Forest thankfully I didn’t recognize any of the names.  
I said turning to Oliver,” Oliver you will wait just outside the castle. You have the most powerful titan so you will be our last defense. John, Eric you guys will be at Hagrid’s hut in wait. Fred, George, Marcus, your with me. We will fight the Organization head on.”  
They nodded and said,” We are the Seeker Alliance it is time to protect Hogwarts. We are no longer houses with a rivalry. We are one."


	7. Chapter 7

Ron and Hermione ran to the Great Hall where dinner was being served, they ran up to the staff table. Each grabbed one of Remus’ arms without a word and forcibly took him to the RoR. Remus was so shocked he didn’t even try to fight them until they landed inside. Ron said apologetically,” Sorry Mr. Lupin it was Harry’s orders. We needed you safe just in case the final line of defense was broken.”   
Remus said confused,” Wait start at the beginning. What do you mean last line of defense?” Ron sighed and explained what they had seen, and how they had been warned from a reliable source that Hogwarts was about to be attacked by a group Harry had encountered before. A little unwillingly he explained about the battle plans and how Oliver Wood was the last line of defense for Hogwarts and that wizard magic could do nothing against seeker magic.   
Remus said,” So that’s why your group ran out of here like they were being chased by Severus.” Ron gave a small grin but said pulling out a holotome,” I need to contact Dante Vale and the Huntik Council. Perhaps they can send aid.”  
It took ten minutes for the Huntik Council to convene and they did not look happy to see Ron. Guggenheim asked,” Mr. Weasley where is Harry?” Ron said his tone conveying his seriousness,” Members of the Huntik Council this afternoon Charot a non-amulet bonded titan came and warned us of a pending attack on Hogwarts by the Organization. By the time he arrived it was already obvious that they were here. Harry was unable to come himself for he is out there now defending the school with the other members of SA. We request the aid of the Huntik Foundation immediately.”  
They spoke in soft tones for a few moments before saying,” We of the Huntik Council will grant your request for aid. Dante Vale and a team of seekers can be there in half an hour. I’m sorry but that’s the best we can do. We don’t have any closer teams.”  
Ron said bowing his head in acknowledgement,” We will hold them off for that time period. Thank you.” After that Ron signed off and swore angrily. Remus asked,” Ronald what’s wrong?”   
Ron said,” This isn’t just a few seekers from a bad group. Mr. Lupin this is their best of the best. Harry has out there not even half trained seekers and he is the only fully trained seeker in this whole group. Do you really think they will be able to hold their own against 30 or more that are fully trained?”  
Remus said his own anger catching up to him,” Then let’s go help them.” Ron shook his head and said,” All we would do is get in their way. Wands are useless against seeker magic and none of us are seekers. Hermione and I are just researches we can’t summon titans or use seeker powers. We have no center.”   
Remus asked,” What about me?” All he did was shrug and say,” Only Harry can sense it amongst our group of misfits. All we can do right now is wait and hope for the best.”

Dante was sitting in his villa sipping on tea when his flat screen flickered and turned on indicating a seeker was calling him. He said stifling a yawn,” Accept call.” Guggenheim’s disheveled appearance along with the rest of the Huntik council appeared before him. He immediately got to his feet and asked,” Guggenheim what’s wrong?”  
He looked like he was going to deliver bad news and what he said next shocked Dante. He said sadness radiating off him,” Dante, its Harry. He and all of the members of the SA are being attacked right now at Hogwarts. They need your help.”  
Dante grabbed his back up titans and said,” I’m ready to go now sir. I will save my son from the Organization.” Guggenheim nodded then said,” There is a team waiting for you at the heliport. Good luck seekers.”  
Guggenheim signed off and Dante turned to the window looking out over London. He said turning suddenly from the window and grabbed his coat,” Hang on kiddo. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Marcus and I stood back to back as Fred and George did watching and waiting for the Organization. My comset went off with Ron’s voice in my ear,” Harry can you hear me?” I whispered,” Yeah, Ron I can hear you.” He sighed in relief then said,” Harry you have to hold them for 30 minutes. That’s how long it will take the Foundation to send aid.”  
I gave my acknowledgement then turned to the others and shook my head no aid would make it in time. That’s when the Organization burst through casting dark seeker powers causing us to throw up honorguards. This put us on the defensive for the start of the battle. I recognized the leader and cursed loudly causing him to give me a look. It took a moment for him to recognize me when he did he said,” Well, well if it isn’t Dante Vale’s young student. What are you doing so far from home young man?”  
I said,” Get out of here Clause you have no business in Hogwarts.” He grinned and said,” Oh, but my dear boy I do have business. You see there are many powerful titans in that school and I plan on experimenting on all of them.”  
Marcus said,” Not if we have anything to say about it,” He pulled out his amulet and said,” Fight for me Red Cat.” The rest of us called out our titans I went to fight with Clause who had used his poison touch to try and slow me down. I immediately switched from using hand to hand to using seeker powers from afar. He smiled cruelly going to close the distance as continually backing up.  
The twins were trying to hold their own against several elite members not allowing them to help me. Marcus also had his hands full with four members that were trying to get to him. I said holding out three amulets,” Help us fight Freelancer, Caliban, and Solwing!” The three titans came for charging at Marcus’ enemies pushing them back. Clause took that moment of distraction on my part to hit me in the shoulder with PoisonTouch. Crying out I hit the ground and hard as if I had been attacked with TouchRam.   
I said placing my hand on the wound,” Everheal.” Everyone’s jaws dropped as the wound went away. I went toe to toe with an elite seeker while the twins occupied Clause. The seeker was a young woman with fiery red hair. She used Hyperstride in turn I used TouchRam as she went to kick me. I caught her leg and hit her directly in the stomach with TouchRam.  
Three more appeared I cursed my luck I was running out of power trying to take out all of these seekers and god knew how long we had until the others arrived. I jumped half way out of my skin when my back hit something I turned ready to attack it only to find my back once again to back with Marcus.   
I sighed and said,” I guess now is a good time as any to use him,” I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt revealing the silver bracelet,” Time to unite! Lycan!” A magic circle appeared before me and I jumped through it feeling my bones painfully shift forward and elongate. I took the form of a two year old black wolf.   
Clause said clapping his hands,” I have changed my mind about this group. I want that one alive. Kill the rest.” The whistle I had usually at my belt had fell to the ground and Marcus said,” I’m sorry Harry. The rest of us are exhausted we need the others.” He blew the signal for everyone to come together. I gave him an understanding look before jumping at Clause trying to go for his jugular.

Ron had pulled up a satellite map of the fight area. Remus could see different colored dots indicating who was fighting. In that moment the ones guarding the castle began to move towards the forest. Remus asked suddenly frightened,” What’s happening?” Ron shook his head frustrated he said angrily,” I can’t get ahold of Harry through his comset and I don’t know why.”  
Remus said,” How about I go get a professor? Surely Dumbledore could help?” Ron shook his head and said,” Harry told me very specifically that unless someone here can use seeker powers you can’t help.” Remus let out a roar of frustration he made a vow to have Harry test him as soon as this battle was over. He hated not being able to fight alongside everybody.

Clause laughed maliciously as he kicked me in my ribs back over to Marcus and the twins. I slowly got to my feet feeling every single one of my broken ribs. I was about to start another round of attacks my last one I had been able to grab ahold of Clause’s leg ripping most of it to shreds, but at that moment I heard the screech of a griffin. I saw Oliver and the others running straight to us.  
Lycan said in my mind,” I’m sorry kiddo. I can’t fight any more good luck. Piece of advice if you want to win declare you intentions and if they are pure Hogwarts will answer your plea.” I shifted back to my human form as soon as I did the pain from my wounds hit me like a ton of boulders. It didn’t take long for Clause to push us into a corner. He and all his seekers used their seeker powers.   
The seven of us shouted,” Honorguard.” The shield erected to protect us carried the full Hogwarts crest along with the Maurader crest. I said turning to them,” Listen to me. You guys need to get out of here and soon. Clause wants me alive because of my bracelet but he won’t hesitate to kill the rest of you. I need you to get to Hogwarts and warn the professors.”  
They shook their heads and said,” We are members of the Seeker Alliance same as you Wolf. We must defend Hogwarts together or we will fall alone.” I smiled thinking there never had been or ever will be a group like us. I said,” Hogwarts if you can hear us we need your help…” I flinched back when a particularly nasty power hit our shield causing it to crack slightly. I said turning to each of them not realizing a seal had begun to form on my right arm,” No matter what happens tonight I’m proud of each of you. We did our best now let’s make the best effort to take as many of them with us as we can.”  
A voice said,” That won’t be necessary, young man. Hogwarts has answered your plead. You have done well to make it this far. You brought the four houses together this has never been done fully. For that we congratulate you. Now, do you accept our help?” I said nodding my head,” I accept Hogwart’s help.”  
The seal was now impossible to not notice as it grew brighter then my eyes began to change color much to everyone’s surprise. The voice said,” You are now the Pendragon’s contractor it will take five minutes to be ready to summon him unless your life is in danger. Good luck young seeker. Use this power wisely.”  
My normally forest green eyes were now sky blue and I said feeling an immense amount of power flowing through me,” Fight for you king, Pendragon!”  
The seal on my arm flashed blue and there was a roar as a winged beast came flying into the forest landing just feet from me. The other’s jaws dropped at the sight of the creature. No one had seen anything like it. It had to be 50 feet tall and its wingspan was immense. I almost collapsed from lack of strength only to be caught by Oliver. Clause tried to use poison touch on the dragon but it swiped at him with its tail in faint amusement.  
Turning to the suits it blasted them with white hot fire roasting them alive. A dozen of them tried to attack us but lines came down from the sky. We were so focused on the dragon we didn’t even hear the helicopters approaching. The others looked warily at them, but I gave a tired grin and said,” Reinforcements have arrived.”   
Several seekers dropped to the ground after sliding down the lines but I was looking for just one. Dante was one of the last to drop down instead of coming down a line he used the seeker power Featherfall. He put his hands on my shoulders and wrapped me in a hug. He said,” Thank god you’re okay. I was worried we wouldn’t get here in time. Now a question what the hell is that?!” I snorted and said pointing to the dragon,” Well I believe his name is Pendragon and he is on our side. After all he did just roast a dozen or so Organization suits.”  
Clause slowly got to his feet calling for a retreat before turning to us and saying,” This isn’t over Dante Vale. You and the rest of the Huntik Foundation will fall.” I said stepping forward with a small burst of energy,” As long as there is good in people’s hearts we will never fall, Clause. If it isn’t the Huntik Foundation it will be another fighting for good group. As long as there is darkness there will always be light. Tell the Professor that what Ethan Lambert started Harry Vale will finish. Now leave before I have Pendragon here eat you.”  
Clause looked like he was going to say something else but thought better of it, and turned tail and ran. Pendragon dissolved into light and returned to the seal on my forearm. At that moment the overuse of my seeker powers caught up to me and I collapsed the world going black. The last thing I saw was Dante standing over me shouting something.

Ron put his hand to the comset listening for a moment and with each second his pale face gained more color. Remus stood waiting for news of any kind good or bad he didn’t care. Ron finally turned to him and Hermione and said,” Good news the Organization has turned tail and run off. Dante and the other Huntik seekers are on the ground in the Forbidden Forest. Bad news is Harry overused his seeker abilities and has collapsed so they are going to take him to the Hospital Wing to recover.”  
Remus sighed with relief but then the implications of what was said caught up to him. If unknown muggles came to the Hospital Wing Albus would be called, and questions would be asked. Ron was already packing up the equipment when Remus asked,” So this is it? All the good the SA have done thrown down the drain because of one attack?” Ron grinned and said,” Of course not. Dante will explain things to the Headmaster without revealing exactly why we fought with the intruders.”  
Remus asked confused,” And who is this Dante?” Ron said rubbing the back of his neck,” All I know is that he was Harry’s mentor and that Harry’s lived with him since he was little.”

I awoke to a blinding light causing me to shut my eyes back tight. Dante’s voice came from my side,” Hey I need someone to turn down those lights. The kid is awake.” The lights were turned down some so that it didn’t hurt to open my eyes. I turned to look at him only to find all of SA, the Heads of House, and the headmaster. I glared at Dante who said,” I told them how you guys were sneaking out of the school to meet with me in the forest. I didn’t know there were so many dangerous creatures in there, Harry. You should have warned me.”  
He gave me a mischievous grin that made me want to smack him upside the head when the headmaster spoke,” I’m very disappointed in you Mr. Potter. Sorry Vale.” He corrected himself at my growl then continued,” Now for punishment you and your friends including Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be serving detentions. Mr. Vale yours will be served with Professor Snape for the next two weeks. I do realize that this goes through your holidays hopefully this will serve a reminder not to break the rules next time.”  
I glowered at the man but he seemed to be immune to it and I was forced to agree to his terms or serve my detention with Filch. When everyone but Dante and the SA left I turned to the twins and said,” I want you to prank that man. Something big and extravagant.” They grinned and left to start planning their big prank on the headmaster. Dante left not long after saying he had to get back to London and to keep in touch.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Christmas Eve three days after the incident with Potter who was now sitting at one of the desks concentrating on his homework when he froze for no reason. Severus gave him a suspicious look watching as the arrogant child lifted the sleeve of his shirt to stare at the tattoo on his forearm. He said scowling,” Potter this isn’t a tattoo fest get back to work.” He didn’t reply even as he put the sleeve down and continued his work.  
It was about an hour later when his Slytherin prefect walked in. Flint looked at Potter giving him a knowing look before saying,” Sir, I have Draco Malfoy outside. He decided to pick on a Ravenclaw with two other Slytherins.” Severus sneered and said,” Flint we do not show disloyalty within our house by reprimanding our own in front another house. Even if they are wrong.”   
Flint met his gaze without flinching and said,” Sir, all the houses have agreed to a pact that we will treat each other with respect. I personally have seen the SA in action and would not want to be on the wrong side of them. If you won’t discipline Malfoy I guarantee you that the SA will and it will be worse than anything you can do.”  
Severus said his anger flaring,” Get out of my sight, Flint.” Still the fifth year did not flinch but instead said,” Don’t say I didn’t warn you, sir.” With that the fifth year walked out of the classroom and could be heard yelling at the first years. When Severus looked around the classroom he saw Potter watching him with curiosity. He snarled,” What are you looking at Potter? Get back to work.” 

I sighed and went back to my potions homework trying to keep from scratching at the tattoo of the Pendragon that was driving me mad. What seemed to be hours later Snape said,” It’s almost curfew Potter I suggest you return to your common room.”   
I nodded, but had no intention of returning to my common room the SA was throwing a party for everyone. We had spent the last month equipping our new headquarters that were not far from the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Remus smiled as I walked past him on my way out of the dungeons. He asked,” Will you come with me to my office for a moment?” I grinned and said,” Nope but you can follow me. There is something you need to see. Padfoot and I’s special project. A new SA headquarters.”  
The look on Remus’ face was priceless he looked like a fish out of water. I turned my head giving the sign for him to follow me. He had to almost sprint to keep up with me and it wasn’t long before John and Marcus joined us. 

Severus knew the child was up to something so as soon as he left the classroom the man cast an illiusionment charm on himself and followed. He saw the boy’s usual shadow and even with his long legs struggled to keep up with the excited boy. He was right they were obviously up to something. What he did not expect was to almost get trampled on by his own prefect and a second year. They gave their greetings to the Potter boy who grinned at them. Severus began to wonder what was really going on tonight. Soon they reached a wall just down from the Gryffindor Tower entrance. On the wall there was a painting of the Hogwarts crest and a creature he had never seen before.  
Potter held up his right wrist revealing the silver bracelet underneath and said,” Estou Wolf. Estamos loitando candidato para o ben de Hogwarts deixarnos pasar.” It took Severus a moment to recognize the language as Galician and that it meant: I am Wolf. We are seekers who fight for the good of Hogwarts let us pass. He knew what the words meant but he didn’t know why someone would say that to a portrait.  
What surprised him was when the portrait opened revealing the door Potter said grinning from ear to ear,” Welcome to the new SA headquarters. RoR was getting to be too obvious so for weeks now John and I have been working to make the room ready. It has everything from a training room to a potions lab to even living quarters. Oh Fred and George you’re going to love this. It has a list of everyone within the castle, where they are, and if they are student, teacher, or otherwise.”  
Jaws dropped it was obvious that a lot of hard work had gone into this, and that they would not let it go without a fight. It was about an hour later when the twins said,” Hey since its Christmas and we have been training super hard how about we have a battle royal to celebrate. Winner gets bragging rights for six months.”  
Potter snorted and said his arrogance obvious,” You guys have only been training since September there is not one of you here that could take me on. No offense Oliver.” Fred said,” Then what about without using that new tian of yours Pendragon. Come on stick in the mud one chance?” 

The group was looking at me excitedly so I gave in and said,” Training room. Two minutes you’re not there you don’t participate.” Everyone went to grab their titans their excitement was almost touchable. Remus asked watching them,” Are you sure this is a good idea? There are six of them and one of you.”   
I snorted and said,” They have four months of training I have had six,” Remus frowned and asked,” Months?” I gave him a grin and said,” Years.” Waving over my shoulder I went to the training room I took off my robes and began to make a large circle in the dirt. When the others came in I said pointing at the circle,” Those participating step inside,” In that moment all six members stepped in and then I did before continuing,” If you get knocked out of the circle you lose. If you hit the ground for more than three seconds you’re to step out or call for someone to help you out. No killing or maiming or permanent injuries. Three…” Everyone took their stances,” Two… One.”   
I threw up a Honorguard to stop the barrage of attacks that was sent my way. They tried to corner me at the edge of the circle when I called out,” Farslip.” This allowed me to slip to the middle of the circle. Everyone’s jaws dropped and they asked,” When did you master Farslip?” I grinned and said,” Yesterday just waiting for the right moment to use it.”  
Before we could do anything else Charot landed on my shoulder I held up my hand to stop the fight. He whispered in my ear,” There is a professor over by the door.” I looked at the ageless titan in shock. I pulled out my wand and pointed where Charot had indicated. I said,” Revelo.” After a moment Professor Snape was revealed and all of swore violently.  
I said casting another spell before he could react,” Stupify.” With Snape now unconscious I walked up to him and said putting my hand on his temple,” SimpleMind.” I modified his memories so that when he woke up he would think he passed out from being dizzy and had hit his head. The twins helped me move him down the hall and onto the stairs positioning him like he had fallen.   
When we returned Marcus asked,” What was that power you used?” I said after a sigh,” It’s called SimpleMind it is a dark seeker power. It should only be used in extreme circumstances. The reason I used it was to protect our secret and our safe haven.”  
The twins asked,” Are only we allowed in here? Can we invite those we trust?” I said nodding over to where Remus was watching intently,” If you trust them take them to the RoR first. If they can keep our secret then we can talk about showing them the hideout. Any ideas of what we should name this place?”  
They gave each other looks and then said,” The Den. We have been thinking about this for a while we knew you were hiding something.” I grinned and said,” Well then the Den it is.”  
We partied most of the night until Lupin threatened to force march us to each of our Head of House to get us to go to bed. The next morning Ron woke me by jumping on my bed screaming,” Harry! It’s Christmas!” For his trouble he got a face full of Boltflare.   
We opened presents I had got candy from different members of the SA, a book on pranks from the twins, a book on the founders from Hermione, a new Huntik sweatshirt from Dante, and a scroll from Metz. I was about to read the scroll from Metz when Ron said coming out from under the tree,” Hey, you have one more.” He handed it to me it held a note that said: This belonged to your father use it wisely.  
Ron asked,” Who is it from?” I shook my head and said,” It wasn’t signed. What the bloody hell is this?” Ron snorted when he saw me pull out what looked like a silver cloak. He said waving his hand,” Well put it on. Come on, Harry it would be rude not to.”   
I scowled but wrapped it around me and looked down in shock I now had no body. Ron said putting down his sweets,” Bloody hell, that’s an invisibility cloak they are extremely rare.” I grinned at him then looked at my scroll. Wrapped in the scroll was eight invites to the summer trainings held each year. The scroll itself read: We of the Huntik Foundation council acknowledge the Seeker Alliance within Hogwarts as an official part of the Huntik Foundation. Carry this with pride and uphold the honor that is given to each member.   
Metz Chairman of the Huntik Foundation Council  
Tears filled my eyes it had been over a year since I had last talked to Metz but he hadn’t forgotten me. I held it out to Ron who said,” Wow they actually acknowledged us. I didn’t think they would do that.” I said with a small smile,” They wouldn’t but Metz would. I’m going to contact the others. This needs to go up on the wall of the main room in the Den.” I blew the whistle signaling for everyone to meet in the Den.

Remus was grading paper when a house elf came up to him. It said,” Master Lupin sir. Is have some gifts for yous. The giver asked to remain anonymous.” It put half of its cargo on his desk before popping out of the room. After checking it with a spell he opened it to reveal amulets one of which he recognized. There was a small note attached: If you want to learn how to use these you know where to find us.  
Wolf

Filtch was sitting in his quarters when a house elf apparated in front of his desk scarring him half to death. It said,” Sir, Master Harry Potter Vale asked mes to bring this to yous. He said that no one should be unhappy on Christmas.”  
The little elf placed the gift on the desk and apparated back out before Filtch could recover his senses. Filtch being suspicious used a magic checker to find them untampered with so he opened to find Honeydukes chocolates and over assortment of sweets. In the last few packages he found cat treats. He smiled and said,” What a nice boy.”

It took an hour for all of the SA to get to the Den. Marcus grumbled and said,” This better be important Potter. I would actually like to have a quiet Christmas.” I gave them all smiles and only the Gryffindors looked remotely happy at being called in. I said handing out the invites,” These are invites to Huntik specialist trainings. Each of you have been acknowledged to have the guts and the smarts to be a full-fledged member of Huntik. That being said they don’t want just any amateur and that’s what you are right now. They want specialists to take the mark. Hermione they want you as a research specialist you will train with the best of the best in that field. Ron they need a communications specialist one of ours was killed in the line of duty two months ago. While neither of you are seekers this group could not run without you.”  
They nodded and I said with a grin,” That’s not all take a look at this.” I pulled out the scroll showing them it. Everyone’s jaws dropped Marcus looked pale as he said,” So we are part of a bigger organization now. That’s different.” I said confidently,” They say that but they won’t interfere with our doings. Though a day may come when we are asked to step up and fight with them as seekers.”  
Everyone looked at me uncertainly and I said remembering my first time at the training camp,” You guys trust me and I trust Metz with my life. The camp will be good for all of you. Besides those taking the advanced seeker combat courses will see me around I practically taught it for the last two years.”   
Marcus said with a determined look in his eye,” If you trust them I will too. SA must be able to trust their leader.” The others nodded their consent and I said,” All right then. We won’t have any trainings until the start of the new term. Enjoy your holidays I will see you around.”  
As it turned out no one would see me except at dinner or when I was going for my detentions. I spent most of my time in the Den working on an obstacle course similar to the one used at the training camps. It was two days before the start of the new term when Remus came in and found me putting the final touches on it.   
He said with an amused smile,” You have been busy. What’s this?” I said stretching,” This is an obstacle course similar to that used at the training camps. It will change based on the difficulty settings. You don’t even need seeker powers before level three. This will be good preparation for them and good practice for me.” Concerned Remus asked,” What do you mean?”  
I sighed and said,” Two weeks ago when the Organization attacked we weren’t prepared. I wasn’t prepared I can’t let that happen again. The Foundation will be counting on me this summer I won’t really be training anyone. I have been asked to take an undercover assignment and I agreed to it. I leave right after I get off the train in June.” Remus said angrily,” You can’t just lie to everyone! They are counting on you to guide them through the camps.”  
I shook my head and said,” Remus you are just a normal right now. You wouldn’t understand.” I turned away from him to walk out of the Den when he grabbed my shoulder turning me to face him. He said forcing me to meet his eyes which flashed amber instead of the warm brown color,” Then help me understand, Harry. I want to help.”  
I gave him a small, sad, smile and said,” Remus there are times when we do things we don’t want to do in order to protect those we love. No matter what happens this summer always remember even the smallest light shines in the dark.” With that I left him more confused than when he walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two weeks after the start of the new terms when Ron, Hermione and I were running from Filch and accidently ended up in the 3rd floor corridor. With Filch still chasing us I ran up to a locked door focusing my seeker powers I said,” Lockslip.”   
The lock within the turned unlocking the door allowing us to get through. We closed it behind us listening for Filch to pass. After a moment he passed grumbling about stupid kids and we let out a sigh of relief. I was about to say something to Ron when I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. Turning I almost cried out in shock at seeing a three headed dog I pushed the other two behind me and yelled,” Run! Shit! Honorguard.”  
I threw up a Honorguard just in time for us not to lose our heads. Keeping the shield up I began to take slow steps backwards spying that the dog was standing on a trap door. Once out of the room we ran the whole way back to Gryffindor Common Rooms. Hermione said sarcastically,” Well tonight went great. I’m going to bed before you two come up with anymore ideas to get us all killed.”  
Ron looked back at her shocked I just shrugged my shoulders the news could wait until morning. When morning came I got an owl from Hagrid asking me to meet him at his cabin that night. When Ron, Hermione, and I got there he was pulling a stone out of a cauldron over his fireplace. I said looking it over,” This is a dragons egg. If I’m right and I think I am it’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. Where did you get it, Hagrid? They are illegal to raise in Britain if I’m not mistaken.”  
They all looked at me like I had grown a second head so I said,” Okay you two know I’m a seeker. Seekers deal in secrets and mysteries that sadly includes laws of countries that frequently require our help. Oh now I know why you looked so familiar Ron. Do you have a brother named Charlie by chance?” Ron nodded and said,” Yeah he’s the second oldest and a dragon keeper in Romania.” I grinned and said,” I spent six months with him three years ago. Dante, Metz, and Guggenheim were all busy on missions so they sent me on my first solo mission. Dante said I came back with no manners or idea how to act like a normal person.”  
Ron grinned and said,” I believe that. I can’t believe you met Charlie though.” We eventually convinced Hagrid though that he needed to send the dragon away so that he wouldn’t go to jail. Not long after that Hagrid gave us our first clue on what was under the three headed dog’s paw and I called for a SA meeting.  
We weren’t able to hold a meeting until that weekend, and there were mixed reactions to the news of the three headed dog. The twins looked thoughtful, Marcus gave me the you’re an idiot look, John and Eric were speechless, and Oliver was the only one who spoke. He said,” I think I understand what you’re asking us to do. You want us to research what is under that based on a name you received. Nicholas Flamel.”  
I nodded and said,” That’s the basic jist of it but there is something else. I believe the three headed dog is an unbonded titan. It is rare for them to be outside their amulets for long periods of time but it is not impossible. One of us will need to bond with this titan so we can get past it.” Surprisingly it was Eric that stepped forward and said,” When the time come I will bond with the beast. If no one else has any objections?”  
No one spoke up and I said,” It’s settled then. Everyone do your best to find out information on Nicholas Flamel if you find anything send up gold sparks from your wand. That will be our signal.” They all nodded determined to be the first to find out relevant information.

Severus was walking past the library when he saw an unexpected sight before him. One of his prefects going over textbooks with the know-it-all from Gryffindor. Then she gave a small shout of excitement showing a page of the book to Flint. He read it over, and smiled at her this set Severus’ blood aflame. Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. Flint pulled out his wand and shot up gold sparks into the air.  
Curious as to what was going on Severus decided to sit back and watch.

I had Eric at the top of the seventh floor stairs and said,” Watch me Eric,” Eric watched in mute horror as I jumped off the side of the stairs and said,” Featherfall.” I landed softly at the entrance to the dungeons.  
I said,” Alright Eric your turn.” He shook his head and said,” You’re crazy. I can’t do it.” I called back to him,” Yes you can Eric I believe in you.” Eric was about to reply when Filch walked up to him and said,” Looks like I caught myself a Hufflepuff away from his fellow brats.”   
I thought watching the terrified look on Eric’s face turn to horror,” Come on Eric use Featherfall you can do it.” Eric looked over the side as Filch was closing in he hesitated for a moment before saying,” Filch you haven’t caught me yet. I just hope this doesn’t kill me.”   
With that he jumped over the side and yelled,” Featherfall!” I watched with a smile on my face as he landed perfectly beside me. I said punching his shoulder,” I told you that you could do it. All you needed is the right push.” Before he could reply gold sparks were shot up calling us to the library.   
We slipped through to the library to find the rest of the SA already there. Marcus asked rolling his eyes,” Where were you two?” I said,” Well I was teaching Eric to use Featherfall. Corridors are the perfect spot you know. What did you find?”   
Hermione said with a huge grin on her face,” Nicholas Flamel was an alchemist. He made a stone known as the Philosopher’s stone. This book says that it was possibly given to one Albus Dumbledore for safe keeping. That is what Fluffy must be hiding.” Ron said,” Remember Snape’s injuries after Halloween. I bet he used the troll break in as a diversion to try, and get past Fluffy and the bloody dog bit him.”  
While Ron made an interesting point we did not have enough to go to Dumbledore with much less to involve Dante. They would both require more proof but we couldn’t just single out Snape as our only suspect. I said looking at each of them,” I want tails on Snape and on Quirrel if they seem to be up to something suspicious shoot up gold spark. If it is too dangerous go find a professor. I don’t want to involve them but that may be the only choice we have. Good luck seekers.”  
Over the next few months we followed, and tracked both professors getting some coincidental evidence, but nothing concrete. The end of the school year was fast approaching and with final exams getting ready to take place no one had much time to follow the professors. It was two weeks before school ended when I was on my final patrol.  
I went up to the 3rd floor corridor to search finding the fires lit and the door holding Fluffy unlocked. Whoever was the traitor decided to make their move tonight. I went out to the stairs and shot up our gold sparks. Within minutes all of SA looking exhausted appeared. Marcus grumbled,” Why are we here Wolf? I have OWL’s in the morning and don’t have time for your games.” Oliver nodded his consent but the serious look on my face shut their complaint up.  
I said sighing,” Seeker’s we have a problem. When I came up here to do a final check those fires were already lit and the door was unlocked.” This woke them up everyone looked eager and ready for battle. I said,” I know you all want to fight but we can’t take this guy on alone even with our seeker powers. SA I need you to go find a professor any professor at this point the only one down there will be the one gone. Ron, Hermione and I will make a path so that when you come down with a professor you will be able to come straight to us. Good luck seekers.”  
Eric grabbed my arm and said,” I can help, Wolf. Let me bond with Fluffy before you send everyone away.” I wanted to argue but his determined look stopped me it was the same look I had when I told Dante to leave me behind on our first mission together. I said nodding to the door,” All right Eric. You get one shot at this if it doesn’t work you better haul ass out of here.” He jumped to a salute and said,” Yes, sir.”  
The four of us went into the room, and Eric immediately sat down, and began to meditate. Fluffy growled at us slinging slobber everywhere when it attacked I threw up a Honorguard to protect us. Fluffy’s teeth were huge was it kept trying to bite at the shield. Ron and Hermione were watching in horror as the shield began to crack under the on slot of attacks.  
I said over my shoulder to Eric,” Anytime now would be nice, Dragoon.” Eric appeared to be ignoring me in that instant though Eric radiated a dark blue color. Looking back at the three headed dog it did too. It no longer seemed angry simply curious Eric said his voice much lower than earlier,” Harry drop the shield,” I gave him an incredulous look but he still had his eyes closed and said,” Please Harry. Trust me.”  
I sighed knowing he was right I had asked them to trust me in times past now it was my turn to show the same confidence. After another long look at Fluffy I dropped my shield and stepped away from Eric giving him space to work. He stood his eyes still closed but his composure was not fearful but relaxed. Fluffy’s own demeanor reflected his as they circled each other not in a dangerous way both radiating curiosity as Eric stepped forward closer to the dog. He placed his hand on its snout then in an instant a flash of dark blue filled the room.  
When the light faded Eric collapsed and I had just barely caught him before he hit the floor. He looked up at me and asked,” Did I do it?” I looked down and saw a blue amulet laying on the ground by his hand. I said with a smile,” Yeah you did it. You were able to connect and bond with it. Well done.”  
I called out to the twins who came rushing in and were surprised to see a mostly empty room. I said putting the amulet around Eric’s neck,” Take him to the hospital wing. Everyone else needs to find a professor. If they don’t believe you show them titans and seeker powers until they do.” They did not look happy at the order but nodded anyways.  
Ron, Hermione, and I went down the trap door only to find what appeared to be vines blocking our way. Hermione studied them for a moment before saying,” This is devil’s snare. We could try to go through it or we could try a lumos.” I looked at curiously then said pointing my hand at it,” Raypulse.” It hit the devil’s snare but didn’t effect it. I tried Boltflare next but got the same result.   
Pulling out my wand I said,” Lumos maxima.” This time the devil’s snare made way for us as we jumped down. Hermione said,” Well we know that seeker powers don’t work on everything. I’ll be sure to send that to the Foundation.”  
We went down into a room where keys were flying everywhere I spotted a broom off to the side and said,” I’ll go again. If the broom doesn’t work out I have a flying titan on my side.” I flew through the air trying to figure out which key was the right one. It was about five minutes later when one caught my eye. Its wing was damaged taking a chance I flew after it once I caught it the other keys turned violent.  
They all began to fly at me I sped towards the door unlocking and closing it just in time not to be skewered. In this new room it was a chess game board appearing to be a life size version of wizard chess. Ron said stepping forward,” I’ve got this.” He had us placed where he wanted us and began to issue orders.  
This went on for better part of an hour before Ron said,” Harry I’m going to move up when I do you will be free to take the king.” It took me a moment to realize that in taking the king he would be sacrificing himself. I tried to argue but he said with a sad smile,” I may not be a seeker but at least I can do something to act like one.”  
Before I could protest farther Ron’s piece moved and the queen turned to him and cut his horse in half causing him to hit the ground. Once I told Hermione to stay still I moved across the board and said to the king,” Checkmate.” The sword that the king held fell to the ground and the pieces collapsed into dust.

Severus was grading paper down in his office when a frantic banging came from his doorway. He cast a spell on a piece of parchment to see that it was Flint. He gave a slight sigh before opening the door. Before him stood a disgruntled Marcus Flint, the Weasley twins, a Slytherin second year, and Oliver Wood captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. They all looked like they had been running around the castle.   
Marcus was the first to speak he said,” Sir, I know you have no reason to believe me but we believe someone is trying to get the sorcerer’s stone. We were sent to find a professor.” Severus snorted and asked,” Why would you think someone is after the stone? How do you even know about the stone is a better questions?”  
Marcus looked back at the others who gave him a solemn nod so he said,” Because we have taken turns in making sure that it’s secure. Professor Snape we are the SA.” Snape said about to close the door,” Yeah right I only count five of you.”  
Marcus said pushing his way in,” That is because one of us lays in the hospital wing from exhaustion do to over use of powers. Our leader went to protect the stone since he has the most experience.” Severus saw the serious looks on everyone’s faces and said,” Fine take me to them. If this is a trick I will make you very unhappy. Do you understand?” They nodded hoping to whatever god was listening that they would make it in time.

I walked into a final chamber where a tall mirror stood. Quirrel stood before the mirror and my scar began to ache in pain. He said,” Welcome Harry Potter.” I rolled my eyes and said,” I have said this once I have said this a million times my last name is Vale. I am no longer a Potter.”  
The professor gave me a snide grin and said,” Sure Mr. Vale whatever you say.” I looked at the mirror curiously something was off about it. I walked closer to the mirror so that I could see my reflection but while keeping an eye on Quirrel. I said,” So you are the one after the stone not Snape? I knew that he was too obvious to be the real culprit.”  
Quirrel seemed surprised as he said,” Smart boy. How did you figure it out?” I snorted and said,” I’m a seeker you can’t fool us for long. It’s in our blood to uncover secrets…” In the mirror I saw my reflection stick his hand into his pocket and pull out a stone as red as blood then put it back. Quirrel untied the turban around his head I saw for the first time he was bald and on the back of his head lay a second face.  
I said curiously,” Well that’s interesting. While it’s not the first time I’ve seen possession it is the first time I have seen it like that.” Quirrel asked his temper flaring,” How in the world have you seen possession? Your 11.”  
“I have seen more than most trained wizards in my 11 years. I am a seeker and seekers are always after the next great adventure. Sometimes we see things that haunt us for years to come sometimes we have to battle our way out of a dangerous situation. Have you ever been to the Amazon? I have it took us three weeks to battle our way out after living amongst a tribe for six months.”  
He asked,” Us?” I grinned and said,” A seeker never travels alone. While he may be without another human companion we are never alone, and always ready to battle. Your five minutes are up professor surrender now or face the might of Hogwarts.

Severus and the group of miscreants had just made it past the Devil’s snare when they heard a roar of a dragon. The children looked at each other and said,” That would be Wolf. Only he would have made it this far…” In that instant a brown haired girl carrying a red haired boy on her back ran right into Snape. He said in surprise,” Granger! Weasley! Where’s Potter?”   
She turned her head to the door and said,” Harry went to save the stone after we beat the chess set. I need to get Ron to the Hospital Wing he took a nasty knock to the head in battle.” Fred said,” Go, Eric is already there.” She nodded and left out the way they had just come in.   
Severus turned his gaze to them and asked,” I thought there were only seven of you? Why are Weasley and Granger here?” Fred said poking the others to grab the necklaces they were wearing,” Only seven of us are seekers. Ron and Hermione are not seekers they do not possess the center that the rest of us do. Professor no matter what happens you must stay behind us. If our opponent is a seeker you will be at a disadvantage.”  
In that moment another roar and a large gust of wind came rushing through. Everyone threw hands in front of their faces to protect from debris. Before they could leave the chess chamber a scream could be heard and they all rushed in.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus had to admit he was surprised by the loyalty shown by the SA to their leader. Harry Potter who once again fought off Voldemort was lying in a coma in the Hospital Wing. He was never alone at any given point. They took shifts on who was guarding him but from what he didn’t understand. Dumbledore had come and gone about what had happened that night, but no one could figure out why the child wasn’t waking up.  
It had been a week after the event when Severus was on watch duty that the child began to stir. Severus didn’t notice until he heard a faint groan and a small voice ask,” Where am I? Why do I feel like I got run over by a charging Minotaur?” Severus said in amusement,” You are still at Hogwarts. As for being run over by a Minotaur how do you know what that feels like?”  
The child smiled faintly and said,” Now that’s a story to be told. It’s a long one though professor and I’m not sure if I’m allowed to tell all of it.” The child paused for a moment then asked,” How long have I been out?”  
Severus sighed and said,” A week you took out Quirrel I was just rushing in with your band of misfits to save you when we heard you scream. What happened?”

I told him everything I remembered right up until Pendragon was called upon. When I tried to access those memories it made my head hurt and I told him as much. He nodded and said,” You took quite a blow to the head it’s no wonder that you don’t remember.”  
I asked not meeting his gaze,” So are we to be expelled?” Snape sighed and said,” I doubt it. That would be a poor way to reward the hero of the wizarding world for a second time. If I know Albus he will award you and your friend’s points for your bravery.”  
I said rubbing the back of my neck,” Sir while I don’t like how you have treated me this year. When everyone else suspected you I knew it was too obvious to be the truth. Just so you know.” He looked at me like I had grown a second head but then nodded curtly before exiting the hospital wing.  
Later the whole SA arrived excited that I was awake and Ron said breaking through the group,” Harry I’m glad your awake. If it had come any later we would have half of the Huntik Foundation in Hogwarts.” I snorted and said,” Oh come on Ron. Guggenheim, Metz, and Dante are not half of the Foundation.”  
Ron shook his head and said,” Harry I saw the copters myself there had to be at least 200 seekers preparing to raid Hogwarts if you didn’t come too soon.” I looked at him and said laughing,” Well that’s Huntik Foundation for you always ready to come to a member’s aid.”  
Like with Snape I told them everything I remembered about what had happened. They all thought I was lucky to be alive I agreed with them but didn’t say anything else. The upcoming mission weighed heavily on my mind. I felt bad for lying to them as they discussed plans of what they would be taking at the training.  
I spent a week in the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey finally let me leave only to take the train home. There I heard about how we won the house cup for our bravery and how it had been a close call with Slytherin. Marcus and John accepted that was how it was and didn’t begrudge us any for it. When the train arrived Dante was waiting for us on the platform he looked the nine of us over before saying,” You must be the SA. Thank you for keeping my son safe. I look forward to teaching you guys in two weeks at the training camp.”  
The twins said,” We will be there sir one way or another. After all we are part of the Foundation now.” Dante nodded and said to me,” Time to leave say your goodbyes.”  
I gave him a nod then turned to the others and said,” Listen even if I don’t see you at the camp remember this. Work hard and you will succeed. Stand by each other and make new friends. Always remember though goodbye is not forever. We will meet again.”  
Ron asked,” Harry what do you mean? You sound like you may never see us again. What aren’t you telling us?” I said my voice sounding sad,” It’s nothing guys good luck see you on the flip side.” I ran to catch up with Dante never looking back as we left the station and then London.

Ron said watching his best friend leave,” I don’t think we will see him again anytime soon. It’s just a feeling I have.” The rest of them nodded having the same feeling before Marcus said,” Let’s make a pact here and now. When we see him again we will have our Huntik tattoos that way he can trust us with whatever is going on.” He held out his hand waiting then one by one the rest of them put their on top of his. They made a solemn pact and hopefully they would see their friend again.


	11. Return to Hogwarts

Ron's POV

Ron and Hermione were sitting in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts Express. They had barely returned from Huntik training camps before they had left to leave for Hogwarts. He was worried for his best friend who he hadn't seen or heard from since he went off with Dante Vale.

They were looking out of the window trying to spot Harry in the crowd. The trains whistle blew and they were about to give up when they saw a flash of blue signaling hyperstride heading right for the train. They saw Harry in a his Huntik clothes. He barely made it onto the train before it started to move. Ron believe a sigh of relief at seeing his best friend alive but worry came through the relief. Where has Harry been the last three months?

Harry's POV

I was trying to catch my breath after I had used seeker powers to get on the train in time. My shoulder was on fire from the injury I had received on my undercover mission. I pulled my trunk into the corridor trying to find Ron and Hermione. While looking around I almost walked into Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at me as he said," Watch where you're going Potter. Can't you see?" I rolled my eyes and said," Malfoy I truly do not have the patience to deal with you today. I barely made the train due to my injuries. Now move out of my way before I give you similar injuries."

He looked like he was going to argue when Marcus came walking up with his perfect badge on his robes. He said looking between us," Malfoy go back to your compartment. Harry are you all right?" Once Malfoy was out of earshot I said rubbing my right shoulder," No but I don't want to explain this more than once so gather the others and I'll meet you guys in Ron and Hermione's compartment."

I finally found their compartment they tried to bombard me with questions. I insisted that they wait for the others. I sighed in relief when all members of SA sat in the compartment. Marcus glared and said," We are all here now Wolf. What happened to you this summer? We all sent owls to you about our classes and when we heard we would be allowed to take the Huntik tattoo."

I sighed and said still rubbing the sore spot on my shoulder," I was on an undercover top secret mission for the Foundation this summer. I was trying to prove myself to the Organization so that I could meet their leader The Professor. Around my birthday I was found out. I spent almost a month being tortured by a ripe old bastard named Clause. Take it from me if you get the chance kill him. Dante and the council launched a rescue mission three days ago. I was just released from the infirmary this morning and barely made the train."

I must have had a cold look in my eyes because everyone flinched before I continued," Clause damaged my center to where my powers are leaking out uncontrollably. These gloves have special runes in them that seal up my powers. I can still use them as you saw but I'm in control. Not using boltflare every time I raise my hands." Marcus nodded and said standing," Thanks for being honest with us Harry. I have to check the other compartments but I'll be back later to check on you. Try not to kill Malfoy."

I gave a small smile to him before leaning back and closing my eyes. Unbeknownst me the others were staring at me in worry and soon sleep consumed me.

A few hours later we arrived at Hogwarts everyone was excited, but despite my nap I still felt exhausted. It wasn't just because of my use of seeker powers I was worried for my friend, and mentor Metz. While I was on my undercover mission he came down with a mysterious disease that so far, no one has been able to treat much less cure. Dante was at his wits end trying to figure out how this had happened.

Snape's POV

Severus watched as the sorting was finished throughout the sorting he noticed Potter eyeing new Ravenclaws for unknown reasons. He tried to mention this to the headmaster, but like everything else when it came to his golden boy he brushed it off. Severus knew the boy was up to something the question was what.

It was about half way through the feast when he noticed a younger Gryffindor bump into Potter's shoulder causing him to flinch violently. This caused him to watch the child more closely in doing so he noticed the boy was holding his arm close to him as if it was injured. Was Potter hurt and too proud to say something?

Harry's POV

I could feel Snape's eyes on me all through the feast. When the first year Colin had bumped into me trying to get a picture jarring my shoulder I couldn't hold back a flinch. I felt more eyes on me looking up I saw all the heads of house staring at me.

Lycan said amused," Well your plan to let your injuries go unnoticed is going great. Did you have to lie to your friends about being rescued and released? The tall snake boy knows everheal he could help you know." I shook my head aware of the stares growing intensity and thought back to him," No you know as well as I do these are cursed wounds. They will take a long time to heal but they have to heal without powers or magical. Otherwise known as the muggle way." Lycan snorted with laughter before going quiet once more.

After the feast I was going to the tower when a hand grabbed the collar of my robes. A let out a squeak of pain about to boltflare whoever grabbed me when I noticed it was Snape. I said trying to break his hold," Sir you scared my. Are you trying to get attacked?" Snape snorted and said," Potter I very much doubt you could do much damage if any."

I rolled my eyes finally breaking free of the damned man's hold on my collar. I said trying to push past him," If you will excuse me Professor I need to head to my dormitory." Snape said blocking my path," Oh no your not. All your teachers myself included saw that flinch when the young Gryffidor bumped into you. Your injured and are going to the hospital wing."

I said my patience wearing thin," Sir, with all do respect. If I didn't trust people I've worked together with since the age of five to heal me. What makes you think I will let Madame Promfrey do it?" Snape stilled at that giving me the chance I needed to get past him and head to Gryffindor Tower only to get grabbed once again around the arm. The hand had painfully wrapped around a still healing cut causing me to yelp and kick out instinctively.

The hand let go and I was able to spin on my heel already grabbing for a Titan. When I looked I recognized the warm brown eyes of Remus and relaxed slightly but still wary. I noticed the other professors in the background watching me with worry. I gave a sigh and said," Like I said there's nothing anyone can do. Magic can't heal what happened. I will just have to wait for everything to heal the muggle way. Remus if you want answers go ask the others."

With that I pushed past them without any further resistance to my common room.

Remus POV

He was surprised when the headmaster had flooed him that evening asking him to come to Hogwarts. He was even more surprised when he saw Harry obviously injured refusing medical attention with a heated passion. Minerva asked glaring at Severus," Remus who are the others?"

Remus sighed and said," Last year you all asked me to find the SA. Well I did and so did he. That's who he was talking about. Obviously something happened this summer and only those six know it." Albus looked wary but nodded and said," Thank you Remus you can return home now. We will keep a close eye on Mr. Potter."

Remus asked before Albus could leave," Do you think I could bring Harry to my cottage for a few weeks during Christmas break?" Albus said after a moments thought," If he will agree to it that should be fine."

Harry's POV

Two days after our arrival back at Hogwarts the SA posted a signup sheet requesting new members from any house and any year. Two days later the sheets were full of potential new candidates for the alliance. We held tryouts using the same tactics as before. Any repeated names were immediently crossed out and thrown out.

Two Ravenclaws first years Jason and Leo were accepted amongst our ranks the first day. Colin Creevy a first year Gryffindor. Those three became trainee seekers and were given their first Titans. They would not become full seekers until they mastered Hyperstide, featherfall, and boltflare. Hannah Abbot a first year Hufflepuff and her cousin Susan Bones a second year Hufflepuff were accepted as trainee researcher and communication experts. These new recruits did not get code names and they weren't allowed in the Den until they had proven themselves.

It was two weeks later while I was in the Den when I heard," Rippp. Tearrrr. Killllll." I froze and asked looking at the Marcus," Did you hear that?" Marcus shoo his head and said confused," What did you hear?" I explained what I had heard, and he went extremely pale.

He said worriedly," You should go see a professor. They will know what to do." I thought about it for a moment then said," No it could be an unbound Titan like Fluffy. If it is we will need to have someone bond with it like Eric did. For now we do nothing but wait and watch."

He didn't look happy about it but he did as he was told. We were walking back when professor McGonagall almost ran into us. She looked at us angrily and asked," Potter! Flint! Why aren't you in your common rooms?" I said thinking quickly," Sorry professor Marcus and I were studying. He's been helping me with my potions."

McGonagall looked at us in disbelief then said with a sigh," Potter head back to the tower. Flint I will escort you to the dungeons. It is not safe to travel alone." My seeker senses kicked into overdrive something was wrong. Something had happened while I was in the Den. I asked," What happened Professor?"

She looked at me worriedly for a moment then said taking a deep breath," Someone petrified Mrs. Norris. Now bed." I whispered to Marcus to have everyone meet us at Gryffindor table tomorrow. He gave me a quick nod before McGonagall escorted him away. I thought," A petrified animal. Even in the world of Huntik this is a rare occurrence. I should alert the council in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

It was three days before I had the chance to alert the council to my findings. When I did Dante happened to be in the meeting. He looked on in concern when I had explained what I heard. Guggenheim conferenced with the others before saying," We will get the top researchers on this from our end. I suggest you get yours as well. Maybe try and conference with Pendragon while deep within meditation. Good luck seeker."

With that he cut me off I knew something was up because Guggenheim never acted like that. Putting it off for the moment I went to find Hermione. As per her usual she was in the library studying. I asked placing my bag down," Hermione can I ask you to do something for me? It needs to be kept a secret from the rest of the group at least for the moment." She looked up her eyes nearly bursting with curiosity so I explained what had happened a few days prior, and my meeting with the council. She said," I'll get right on that Harry. Thanks for confiding in me." I gave her a soft smile and said," I trust all of you but I don't want to get everyone worked up only to be wrong."

She said softly noticing we were getting odd looks," I understand Harry. What if they ask what I'm working on?" I sighed and said," Tell them it's a top secret assignment from the council. This is only until we have more information."

The next morning I was checking my wounds to find them all healed except for my shoulder. Looking in the mirror I could still see the angry markings where I had been struck with touchram over and over. Deciding to be safe than sorry I went up to the hospital wing for a check up. Madame Pompfry checked me over and said besides my shoulder I was a perfect bill of health.

Over the next month and a half nothing changed I played quidditch as led SA most of the older year students learned their lessons and didn't bully. Only the first years had to be taught. I was napping in history of magic when a soft beeping woke me. Instinct kicked in counting the beeps I recognized I was being called for a meeting with the Huntik council.

I quietly slipped out of the classroom heading to the Den when I ran smack into someone. I yelped when said someone picked me up by my right arm a sneering voice said," Skipping class are we, Potter, so much like your father." I snarled pulling my arm free but wincing in pain when it jarred my shoulder," Not that you know my father Professor but no I'm not skipping I'm going to the bathroom, sir."

He said his eyes flashing in anger when I turned to go past him," No you don't Potter." I said," Sir, I have to go so if you don't have a reason to keep me here please get out of my way." Snape was so stunned he didn't try to grab me again even as I passed him to head to the Den.

Once inside I noticed packages just inside the door. Recognizing Guggenheim's handwriting I grinned the clothes I had ordered for the SA had finally come in. These clothes were muggle clothes but they would repel magical curses and seeker powers. I had ordered them the previous year but due to the amount of work needed we were only just getting them.

I placed the packages on each members bed noting that I would need to have them check this week to make sure everything fit. I went into the communications room and connected with Huntik HQ. Guggenheim answered and said smiling brightly," Good to see you Harry. We have news. First what have you recovered on your end?"

I shook my head and said," There hasn't been much. Pendragon refuses to conference with me. Lycan isn't much help I conference regularly with him. I haven't heard the voice again. We suspect that there are four protectors one for each house. I believe we have one of the four already. Oliver Wood last year bonded with a Titan called Griffin to do so he had to show an extraordinary amount of bravery. Other than that we dont know."

Guggenheim looked thoughtful as he said," We confirmed that Mr. Wood's Titan is one of the protectors. We looked into the history of wizard seekers and the only major one that could be found were the four founders of Hogwarts. There was one other but at the time there were rules against being both and he chose the wizard world."

This peeked my curiosity as I asked," Who was he, sir?" Guggenheim looked conflicted then said quietly so quiet I almost didn't hear," Your father. James Potter was meant to be a seeker."

I was so stunned for a moment I couldn't speak. My biological father was supposed to be a seeker. Guggenheim waited as I processed the information before saying," He had gone through basic trainings with Dante. Dante was one of your father's closest friends before he attended Hogwarts. When he got his letter he decided that it would be best for him to go there instead of continuing on with us. He also requested his memories to be changed using simplemind. With heavy hearts we granted his request. I thought it was time that you knew."

I had to sit down for I was getting light headed all of this was becoming a little much. I said a touch of anger in my voice," This isn't the only reason you wanted me to call. What do need Guggenheim?" He sighed and said," Your right as usual. There is a hidden Titan in what you call the defense corridor. Your to find and retrieve it I have sent the location to your holotome. This is a solo mission because we believe the Titan is hidden in the legendary sword of Excalibur." I had been half way through the a bottle of water which I spit out in surprise.

I gave him my best Snape glare and said suspiciously," Your joking. Your not? The sword from all the legends is here of all places? Of course I'll go after it."

After my meeting with Guggenheim I decided to skip the rest of my classes and under my invisibility cloak I went to where my holotome indicated. Like before it was a corner nothing to indicate there was something there. I placed my gloved right hand on the wall and could feel the power radiating off it. There was something there.

I practically tore off my invisibility cloak and said quietly so not to bring attention to myself," Breakspell." Before I knew it I was thrown against the far wall my head cracking against it. I blacked out for a second and as I was trying to get my wits about me a pair of boots stopped in front of me. I swore as I looked up recognizing the new DADA professor Lockhart.

He flashed me a smile holding his hand out for me to take. I cautiously took it watching him closely. He brushed me off as he said," I heard you hit that wall Mr. Potter. Are you okay?" I rubbed the back of my head and said wincing as I found the sore spot," Yes professor. Sorry to disturb you."

He smiled full blown now causing me to wince and said," Its no problem at all my boy. Now why are you here in this corridor shouldn't you be attending class?" I said thinking quickly," I wasn't feeling good so I leaned against that corner in hopes of having a calm moment and something threw me against the wall." Lockhart didn't look like he believed me but said grabbing my arm," Well let's get you to the hospital wing that lump looks like it hurt."

I mumbled a thanks before glaring at the corner. There was powerful magic behind that. I will need more than Breakspell. It felt similar to when I was trying to bond with Lycan. I couldn't remember how I broke the curse on his bracelet though.

Madame Pomfrey looked mildly surprised to see me again. I told her the version that I told Lockhart who was still hanging around. She gave me a headache reliever and check for a concussion. When she didn't find one she sent me back to the tower.

Once at the tower I pulled my holotome out from my bag. That's how Ron and Hermione found me hours later reading notes over Breakspell and similar techniques. Ron asked looking at the holotome spread and my notes strung out all over my bed," What's this, Harry?"

I said with a slight growl," These are notes I'm trying to find a more powerful curse breaker than Breakspell. But that's the most powerful to date." Hermione asked hopefully," Can we help?" I shook my head and said," Sorry Hermione. Guggenheim's orders this is mine and mine alone."

They looked disappointed but knew I wouldn't disobey Guggenheim so they didn't press the issue. This went on for weeks I spent most of my time when not in class at the corner trying to spells even trying double spell trying to break through. On Halloween there was another attack this time it took an SA trainee Colin and Gryffindor Ghost Nearly Headless Nick. I had just gone down the halls on my way back from detention with Lockhart when I found them.

First thing I noticed was a it was like someone had flooded the corridor. The next thing was the blood on the wall was animal. I knew this thanks to Lycan boosting my senses. The last thing I noticed was a trail of spiders leading out of the castle. Before I could ponder on it anymore students came rushing into the corridor along with professor McGonagall.

She gave me a look of disappointment and I said pointing around me," I didn't do this Professor I just got here. I was only released from detention a few minutes ago. She said sorrowfully," I'm sorry Potter but I need to take you to the headmaster." She told all the students to head to their dormitories while she steered me to the other side of the school.

I recognized the gargoyle as we came to a stop in front of it. She said," Ice mice." The gargoyle turned to the side and there were stairs before me.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office. Inside everything was bright and open it was almost like stepping into Guggenheim's or Metz's office back at the Huntik Foundation. Something caught my eye it was a red and gold bird. My jaw dropped at how old the poor thing looked. I walked over to it intending on using everheal when it burst into flames.

I moved quickly over to it to see what the problem was when a voice behind me said," Fawkes is a Phoenix Harry. Don't worry he will be fine." It was professor Dumbledore. I spun on my heel trying to think of a way to explain what I just saw. He smiled and said," They do that a couple times a year Harry. See look closer at the ashes."

When I indeed took a closer look at the ashes a small head was poking out. Dumbledore then proceeded to pick the tiny creature up and gently place it outside the ashes. I said my confidence returning," Sir, I didn't petrify anyone. I had just returned from detention with Lockhart." Dumbledore held up a hand to stop me from rambling on and said," I know Mr. Potter. What I want to know is what you and the SA are up to?"

I stared at him in shock then swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I asked my eyes narrowing," How long have you known?" He smiled his eyes twinkling as he said," Ever since Remus had let it slip about you knowing the other six members. If my memory serves me correctly there are seven of you."

I groaned and swore I would make Remus pay for that slip up. I sat back and asked," What do you want to know?" He smiled gently and said," What was the real reason for last years event when a muggle entered Hogwarts?"

I snorted bemused and said," You mean a seeker. There are three kinds of people in this world. Muggle, Wizard, and seeker." With that I explained the differences between seekers and wizards including a demonstration of calling out a Titan known as Springer who I usually spent my free time playing chess with. Dumbledore asked reaching out to pet Springer only to pull his hand back when Springer moved to bite him," Are they all like this? How do you know if someone has the potential to be a seeker? How many of you are there?"

I shrugged and said," No one knows how many seekers in total there are. But there are two main groups Huntik Foundation is the group the SA are apart of. We protect Titans from people who would abuse their powers. Then there is the group known simply as The Organization. I spent this summer undercover trying to work my way up to meeting their leader. It didn't work out and I was hurt. These gloves are proof of the injury. Thank Merlin for my rune training when I first began with Huntik."

He looked over the skillfully crafted ruins that I had drawn on my gloves. He nodded then said," I won't ask anything of your group for now but you may be called on one day." I shrugged and said," Neither I nor any member of the SA answers to you. I answer to the Huntik council only. SA answers to me."

Dumbledore hid his surprise and anger well but I could see it just behind his eyes. I hit a nerve calling him out like that. I said walking to the door," Seekers you should know are nearly impossible to control. It's part of our charm once we find a mystery we don't stop until we solve it." With that I walked out of his office hell bent on going back to the Den when someone grabbed me from behind.

I kicked back planting my foot on their instep then pushing my elbow into their solar plexus. I heard the soft whoosh as they lost their breath and they let me go out of pain. I spun on my heel ready to fight them some more when I noticed it was just Remus. He was holding his instep his face contorted with pain. I bent down pulling the glove off of my right hand with my teeth then placed the hand on his instep and said," Everheal."

The pained expression turned into one of surprise. He said rolling his ankle," You have to teach me that one. Why did you attack me?" I said pulling my glove back on," One if you read the tomes I gave you, you could do that yourself. Two you grabbed me while weird stuff is going on in the school... Again. Why did you grab me?"

He said standing up," Sorry I thought if I didn't you would run from me. I guess I should be glad that you didn't try and kill me like last year." I smirked and said," If I wanted you dead you would be handed over to the Organization."

Remus made a face but said," Fine. I heard about Cleevy. Do you know what is causing this?" I said looking around," The walls have ears. Meet me at the Den tomorrow night." Remus nodded with that he passed me to go into Dumbledore's office.

The next night I was changing out of my battle clothes when Remus walked in. He noticed immediately about my shoulder seeing the markings on it. He bent down to look at the marks and asked his voice rumbling with anger," Who did that to you?!" I sighed and said," It's obvious I did warn you about my assignment. No one else got that curtesy."

Remus looked at me sharply then his face softened as he said," You only told me. That shows trust." I shook my head and said my voice sad," Trust no one. That's our way of life Remus. There are only three people who have my absolute trust. Dante, Metz, and Guggenheim. The SA I can't explain it... It's trust but then again it isn't."

Remus could see the hurt and longing look on my face. He could tell there was more to this story but he couldn't figure out what it was. I turned around before he could say anything else, and handed him a folder. I said glaring at it wishing we had more," It's not much but that's everything we know about what's going on in the school. I believe one of the four house protects has awakened. Last year we were able to have Oliver bond with the Gryffindor protector and I was able to bond with the protector of Hogwarts. We believe that someone most likely a snake speaker has opened the chamber of secrets. Who this is we have no concrete proof on anyone. My money is on a Slytherin but it could really be anyone."

Remus nodded solemnly then he noticed my expression change from sadness to thoughtful. He said his tone light," Uh oh I don't like that look on you. It's the same one your father used to have right before a prank." My head shot up staring at him hard as I asked my tone becoming deadly," You knew my parents?"

It took him a moment to remember what he had said and that we never discussed this before. He said sitting in one of the desk chairs," Harry, yes I knew your father. He was one of my best friends in fact. I believe you have the Marauder's Map? Yes, well that was created by me, your father, and two of our other friends. My code name was Mooney."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's POV

The glare I gave Remus was enough to melt iron. It caused him to flinch back as he realized whatever trust he had gained was just lost in a single moment. Remus said trying to placate me," Harry I know this is hard. But I didn't mean to keep this a secret from you..." I growled and said my anger coming through," Get out. Don't you dare show your face in here again. You are no longer welcome within the Den."

Before he could say anything the room shortened the expanded throwing him out of the entrance and into the corridor. Dusting himself off Remus looked at the portrait hole sadly. While inside I was wrapping my shoulder with special bandages Guggenheim sent me. These bandages were made to dampen my seeker powers so that they weren't constantly trying to activate. If I didn't have these I could seriously injure someone by accident if my emotions got out of control.

Remus POV

He went to the Albus' office when he entered all of the professors were in it. After a quick nod of acknowledgement to Severus he said guiltily," I may have ruined any hope in having Harry trust me." Albus' eyes flashed in sadness before he asked," What happened? I thought you two were coming to an understanding."

Remus felt the blood rush to his face in embarrassment. He said trying to keep a calm tone," I may of said I knew his parents. For the first time." They looked at him like he had lost his mind. He continued unhappily," He has also banned me from The Den," at their confused looks he rolled his eyes continuing," His bolthole. You didn't really think they would continue to hold sessions in the Room of Requirement. That's just where they train and test newbies. The Den is where everything really happens." Albus rubbed his eyes tiredly and said," So they call their home base the Den. It's not on any map of Hogwarts that I know of."

Remus shrugged and said," I know for a fact that it's not on the Marauder's Map. To bad Filch took that from us our seventh year we could use it now to be sure. What?" All of the professors were looking at him like he had grown a second head. Minerva said," You had a map of the school? And you didn't tell anyone?" Remus shrugged and said," It was confiscated and likely destroyed years ago. Thing is it looks like a piece of old parchment unless you know the password," he said after a moment of hesitation," To activate it you say I solemnly swear I am up to no good. To wipe it you just say Mischief Managed."

Severus said his anger rising," I believe I know who has the map now. The biggest pranksters since the Mauraders." The other professors nodded and said all together," Weasley Twins." Remus smiled faintly remembering watching those two fourth years prank everyone without regards to house. They were more fair than the Mauraders who had focused mainly on Slytherin house. When he thought of all the times of their pranks it hurt remember how one of their own had betrayed them and caused the death of one and killed the another.

Albus said looking his age with turn of events," That means the SA has the map. Everyone try to get the map from them it's too dangerous in the hands of teenagers and there's no telling what would happen if it feel in the wrong hands." They all nodded before they were dismissed.

Harry's POV

It was almost Christmas when Ron and Hermione approached me with an idea on how to find out who the heir of Slytherin was. Ron walked into the Den where I was doing combat exercises. He said whistling to get my attention," Harry! Can we talk to you in the communications room?"

I yawned quietly and nodded following them into the other room. Ron looked slightly nervous as he said," Harry we think we have an idea on how to find who the Heir of Slytherin is. But I have a question. Will invisislip work on those without a center?" I considered the question for a moment before saying," There's only one way to find out."

Dragging Ron away from Hermione I said," Invisislip." We both shimmered for a moment before the power worked causing us to be invisible. I grinned and said after releasing the power," Well that could get us into the Slytherin common room but I don't know how long I can hold it for." We made plans to infiltrate the Slytherins the day before Christmas break.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus' POV

It was only a few days before Christmas and most of the students has gone home. He was asked to watch over the castle while most of the teachers left to go home or visit family and was given a list of students. On that list he recognized that all of SA were staying along with some notable Slytherins. He had the strangest feeling that Harry and his band were up to something.

Remus rubbed a hand over his face. He had hoped that Harry would come and talk to him. Unfortunately Harry continued to avoid him by eating in the kitchens and spending his nights in the Den instead of his dorm. A knock came at the door to his quarters he said loud enough for whoever it was to hear," Enter."

Severus walked in that surprised him the man hated his guts for what he and the other Mauraders did to him in their school years. Severus looked around the room in disdain before saying," I hope you haven't been encouraging Potter to do stupid pranks wolf because if you have I'll have you thrown out of the school. Better yet I'll throw you out personally."

Remus held his hands up defensively and asked," What are you talking about Severus? Harry won't even talk to me after the incident within his headquarters." Severus gave him an appraising look before he said," My wards around the common room went off tonight saying that at least two unauthorized Gryffindors made their way into the common room. While I couldn't see them I am positive they were there considering the topic that Draco was on." This made Remus lean forward and ask," The Heir of Slytherin?"

At Severus' solemn nod Remus sighed he figured if the SA was up to something it would have to do with that. Remus rubbed a hand over his face and said," We need to get a handle on this before this becomes a major crisis. With Hagrid being forced to spend time in Azkaban I'm sure the SA will be on the move to hunt down who's responsible."

Severus said with a sneer," There is no doubt that Potter will be after whoever it is. He's a spoiled brat who thinks he can get away with anything." Remus said with a sigh," Severus, Harry isn't his father. While I have never met his adopted father the other members of the SA speak very highly of the man."

Severus gave him a look and he just shrugged the Foundation wouldn't allow him to become a full member. He had sent a message and they declined his request. What surprised him was that the members of SA had all taken the Huntik tattoo somewhere on their body. Harry had started wearing low collared shirts that showed off the top part of his tattoo in recent days.

Remus said his temper flaring," I'm going to take care of this once and for all. We do not need a repeat of last year." Severus nodded then followed silently as Remus went to the Den's portrait. He was about to knock when the Weasley twins pushed their way out in a rush. Remus was about to say something when Fred pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

Remus pulled aside Severus so that they were hidden. When the man went to protest he brought a finger to his lips and shook his head. Fred said not noticing the two," I solemnly swear I am up to no good." After a moment of looking at the map George said pointing to a spot," There he is. What is he doing in the Defense corridor? He's been skipping lockharts class in favor of training in the Den."

Remus and Severus looked at each other they had a fairly idea who the twins were talking about. To Albus Lockhart had mentioned that Harry had been skipping his class regularly. They worried what this development meant.

Harry's POV

I was standing before the warded corner trying to break in to find the strange Titan. Every time I used Breakspell I got thrown against the far wall. I growled in frustration as once again I picked myself off the floor. Before I could pick myself up two hands entered my field of vision. Fred and George had found me.

I asked after they had pulled me to my feet," Hiya coon brothers. What's up?" They gave me an incredulous look before saying together," Organization attack." That had me serious within a second. The professor must have gotten wind of Excalibur's possible find. Thinking quickly I said," Shoot up black sparks. I have to finish here do not let the newbies in battle they are not ready yet. I'll be there as soon as I can." They nodded rubbing off to follow my instructions leaving me to contemplate how I was going to get past these blasted wards. Then it hit me they weren't wards but seals.

How could I have been so stupid of course they were seals set up by the seekers. I pulled off both gloves not noticing the two adults watching me closely. I said quietly to myself," I hope this works." I focused my powers into the tips of my fingers and in the air just in front of the corner I drew the ancient Celtic symbol for sealing. With it hanging in the air I broke it and said drawing all the power I could," Un-Seal!"

This time I skidded back about half a foot instead of flying against the wall. Slowly the wall began to shimmer down becoming a door. My eyes had a mischievous glint about them as I approached the door. Even only touching the door I could feel the power radiating off it. I had no doubt in my mind that a powerful Titan lay behind these doors.

I pushed the doors open and was surprised that there was nothing in the room except for a sword sheathed in the middle of it in a glass box. I pulled out one of my amulets and said," Come forth Springer." The mouse like Titan came out and gave me a squeak in hello. With a soft smile I told him to check the room for traps. I heard the door open behind me and immediately shouted," Boltflare!" As hit the ground I heard a resounding voice yell," Honorguard." I knew that whoever had entered was not a member of the organization who didn't use Honorguard.

Looking up I saw a surprised Remus and an pissed Snape unlike my Honorguard his had no crest that added extra protection. I growled Lycan awakening from his slumber as I unconsciously sought out his power through anger. Remus noted the Titan scurrying around on the floor and asked pointing to the sword," What is that?" I snarled out," None of your business normal. It's Huntik Foundation business."

Remus looked pained but Snape drew his wand and said pointing it at me," Back away from the creature and do not even think about going for the sword." I barely contained my laughter as Springer jumped up on my shoulder and told me the room was safe. Remus tried arguing with the potions professor but the man continued to glare at me. I said holding out the amulet," Return Springer."

I said pointing back at the sword then pointing at the amulet around my neck," This is what it means to be a seeker. Neither of you could understand because you both grew up in a normals world. I have spent the last seven years training and going on mission with my adopted father for the Foundation. Now as a full fledged member I go on mission by myself. This is one of them it is my duty to take that sword and bond with the Titan within it or return it to foundation headquarters. Professor there is no way in hell you could beat me in a fight even with your magic experience." Remus stopped Snape from charging at me while I turned my back to them.

I walked up to the glass case and when I went to open it runes appeared on it. Recognizing the tunes from my studies at the foundation it translated to:

Thee who draw this sword will be forever protected by its demon. He who pulls this blade will be forever a destroyed never a creator. Choose wisely seeker.

While the last sentence confused me I pulled the sword from the case. Placing my hand on its hilt I felt a rush of power before I could even think about it more I pulled the sword free. The Titan within the sword spoke," Who dares pull me free?! I belong to Shino and Shino alone. Let me peck your eyes out you mangy human!" I blinked as the sword turned into a bird. Whatever I had been expecting this was definitely not it.

Now instead of holding a sword I was holding a pitch black bird. Looking down at it I asked confused," What the hell are you?" It squawked at me angrily twisting out of my grip before looking me in the eyes. After a moment it said happily flapping in my face," Shiro your back. I knew that you would come back for me."

I said utterly lost now," My name is Harry Potter. Sorry I'm not Shiro." It looked at me with open curiosity then I felt his powers search mine and it nodded. It said," You are not the Shiro I knew before but you are still Shiro. So you will be called such. I am Murasame the demon sword and like Shiro I will reside in your right hand. Call on me when you need me."

With that he changed into a black light and formed a purple and black seal on my hand. I said rubbing my hand over my face and said," That has to be the strangest bonding I've ever done. Crazy Titans."

The look Remus gave me said that I had a lot to answer for but in that moment I remembered Fred ad George. I swore before tearing past the two stunned men reaching the stairs I jumped over the side and used featherfall to right my decent. When I landed on the first floor I took off towards the forbidden forest.

Even from the steps I could hear the sounds of fighting coming from the forest. At the entrance to the forest I found an unconscious Oliver, and John both sporting wounds from a seeker battle. I placed my hand on Oliver's shoulder and said," Everheal." Then I did the same for John healing most of their wounds.

After making sure they could get out on their own I rushed towards the fighting. When I reached the spot I noticed most of the SA were on the ground unable to fight. I could see Clause and Defoe from my hiding spot. Those two rarely worked together so they had to be on orders from the professor himself.

I leaned against a tree watching the battle play out the only one left standing was Eric and Cerberus looked exhausted. I looked at my arm where Pendragon's seal pulsed ready for me to call forth the 50 foot dragon. I let loose a wolf howl letting Eric know I was close. From my position I could see him smiling at the Organization dogs. I counted to ten before leaving my hiding place as Eric hit the dirt.

I shouted," Fight for your king! Pendragon!" The fear in Clause's eyes was almost comical he didn't forget the last time he had attacked Hogwarts. I yawned and said showing them the seal on my right hand," Tell your professor that Excalibur belongs to the Huntik Foundation. Your plans have failed."

Both men paled considerably at that they knew the price of failure was high in the Organization. I said with a growl," Leave now with your lives or take your chances with the dragon." Pendragon gave them a bored look wondering if they tasted good. They turned tail and ran. Once I was sure they were gone I returned Pendragon to his seal and put my gloves back on.

I heard a soft cough behind me swinging around I saw Remus and Snape. Judging by the looks on their faces they had seen everything. I said calmly," It's over. For now it's over." Not two seconds after I said that I collapsed from exhaustion of summoning Pendragon.

A few hours later I awoke to find myself in the hospital wing. Grabbing my glasses from the bedside table I saw Remus sitting in a chair next to my bed asleep. Rolling my eyes I considered touchramming him for the hell of it but decided instead to kick the chair legs out from under him.

He hit the ground with a yelp then looked around trying to figure out what happened before his eyes landed on me. A smile crossed my face at his annoyed expression. He said picking himself up off the floor," If you wanted me awake you could have just shook my shoulder." I said," That's what makes you not a true seeker. If you were to do that to me you would be boltflared into next week. Good bye Lupin."

I moved to get off the bed when he placed his hands on my shoulders not letting go even as I growled. He said calmly looking me in the eyes," Harry stay still a minute. Ow why can't you ever do as your told?!" That last part was when I tried to touchram him. We wrestled around on the floor until he pinned me to the floor being sure to keep a tight grip on my arms. He pressed his forehead onto mine trying to calm me. I growled trying to roll him off of me unsuccessfully.

Remus kneeled so that his knees were on my palms preventing me from attacking him. His breathing was heavy as he stared down at me and I glared up at him. He said trying to catch his breath," Harry I'm not trying to hurt you. All I want is to talk." I snarled," I have nothing to say to you Lupin. You are no seeker even if you pretend to be."

I continued to struggle under him he had to place his full weight on my chest to keep me down. Remus said grabbing my chin so that I was forced to meet his exhausted gaze," Harry look at me. Please." That one word brought me to look behind the tired man's gaze. Behind his exhaustion was pain and loneliness that I recognized. It was the same pain I had when Dante found me. The loneliness of someone who had lost everything but still lived day to day.

I relaxed slightly but Remus didn't relax his hold thinking of the possibility of a trap. He looked down surprised in his hand was Murasame. He looked at me suspiciously but I shook my head. I never called him forth and you can't call forth Titans silently. Remus let Murasame go and he pecked my head angrily. I gave him a withering look that he ignored as he said," Shino should listen to Sousake. You two are bound one by duty the other by devotion. Together you will save world."


	16. Battle in the Chamber

Remus POV

He could see the incredulous look on Harry's face. He obviously didn't believe the insane bird. The bird looked at them before he began to choke up something. It spit out two beads both of them had a strange Japanese symbol on them. Harry looked oddly curious at them then turned to him and said," Let me up Lupin." Remus gave him a look before getting off the boy. Harry stared intently at the beads and said holding up the dark blue one," The symbol in this bead is that of duty." Holding up the other he said his eyes glazing over slightly," This one is Devotion."

The bird hit the bead of devotion closer to the boy and said," That one is yours Shino. And this one," the bird took the bead of duty and dropped it in Remus' lap saying," Is your. Sosuke. Like in times past you only have half a soul." Giving Harry a sharp look it said," You will have to chose between the two halves. The one you chose will stay while the other will fade into nothing as it bonds back with its other have."

Harry let out a disbelieving snort and said," Murasame whatever you think of me I don't care about or like this man. You have the wrong guy!" Those words were like a knife through Remus' heart but he didn't say anything. The bird hit him on the head again and said," Shino you are one of the eight dog warriors of time long past. You led them once you can do it again. You just have to find the other six."

Harry shook his head sadly and said," Murasame I am a seeker not just any seeker but your seeker. The thing you should know about us is seekers hunt secrets its our lifestyle. Once a seeker always a seeker that's our moto. That's just who we are and what I am." With that Harry rushed out of the room with the bird right behind him. Remus sighed sadly knowing that there was little he could do about the boys beliefs.

Harry's POV

During the Christmas break I kept my head down spending most of my time in the den. On Christmas the SA insisted that I spend time in my dorm and in the great hall. After a major feast that morning I sat on the steps of one of the back staircases contemplating. Dante had sent me books on Egypt knowing that I wanted to return for a mission one day.

If I was honest to myself I was thinking about leaving Hogwarts and the Foundation for a time and find my own path. I was seriously considering the thought when I felt a presence next to me. Looking up I saw Remus standing there. I growled low in my throat and said," I still don't want to talk to you." Remus was looking nervous and was holding something to his chest. After a moment he sighed and said holding out a red and gold package," I know you don't want to talk to me Harry but I thought you should have this. It was your father's while he couldn't remember what it was he gave it to me for safe keeping. Just in case something ever happened to him. It's yours now."

Before I could say anything Remus walked off. Feeling slightly guilty I opened the package in it was the Potters lord ring. When I touched it I felt a Titan bond with me but no name came to mind. I said looking it over," That's strange I've never known a Titan to act like this." Looking back to where Remus had gone I sighed. I felt guilty for treating him the way i did but I still couldn't bring myself to trust him. Hmmmm maybe going off on my own wasn't such a bad idea.

The next few weeks passed quickly while I was no closer to finding the name of my Titan ring it was good to be back in class. Not long after classes were back in session Professor McGonagall came up to Ron and I. She said her eyes showing pity and sadness," You both need to follow me. There's been another attack." We followed her to the hospital wing and found hermione lying on one of the beds petrified.

I wolffish growl escaped my throat that caused everyone to jump. I gave Ron a look that he nodded to recognizing that it was time for the SA to step in once again. McGonagall gave us a pitying look before handing me a sheet of paper that had a list of snakes on and asked," Do you know what this means? We found her in the library."

We shook our heads but I had an idea she was trying to find out what kind of Titan lay in the chamber of secret. She had also been carrying a mirror looking at it I put the clues together. The monster was a basklisk most likely the King basklisk Titan. It was a rare but not unheard of Titan. To hold it off we were going to need an arsenal of powerful Titans. Thinking back to my first mission at Hogwarts I remembered the invisiknights they were powerful and could bide time.

For the next few months the SA bonded with several invisiknights and other defenders. It was a month before the end of term and I was in the den once more studying up on blind fighting when a knock came at the portrait. I growled in frustration before opening it just enough to stick my head through. Remus stood there looking at me with a sheepish look. Something was wrong I could tell but I really didn't care at this point.

I said angrily," Go away your still not welcome here." Remus stopped me from closing the door when he said frightened," Wait! There's been another attack." I froze giving Remus a sharp look I sighed. After a moment of indecision I opened it wide enough for him to come in.

I asked my voice as cold as ice that sent noticeable shivers down the man's back," Who was it this time Lupin?" Remus said not looking me in the eye," You and one other student were unaccounted for. With you being here that means Ginny Weasley is the victim. There was a message this time as well. Her body will lie in the chamber forever." My eyes widened in recognition. I pushed past Remus drawing my wand and shot gold sparks into the air. I needed the SA now!

After a few moments of waiting I knew I couldn't wait any longer for them. I took out a seekers voice recorder and said in parseltounge,' Open." Remus gave me an odd look to which I replied," I found out I had the ability to speak to snakes when I was younger. Saved mine and Dante's hides several times. Give this to Marcus tell him to go to the second floor girls bathroom and play it."

I was about to walk out when Remus grabbed my arm and asked his voice cracking slightly," Where are you going?" I looked at him sadly and said," To save my friends life."

Before Remus could stop me I was out into the stairwell. I looked over the side before jumping I grabbed the second floor landing using spidertouch to seal my grip as I swung myself over the side. Heading to the girls bathroom I looked down at the sink noticing the snake carvings along the bottom. I was right this was one of the entrances to the Chamber of Secrets.

I whispered in Parsletounge," Open." The top of the bathroom sinks shifted so that where the sinks were now there was a huge hole. Taking a deep breath I jumped down the hole.

Remus' POV

He was pacing in the den waiting for someone anyone from the SA to get there. He was about to walk back towards the door when it opened revealing Marcus Flint and John Greengrass. Flint grabbed one of his Titans and said preparing for a fight," Lupin. How in the hell did you get in here? I'm positive Harry blocked you from the wards."

Remus raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Marcus indicated that he needed to explain and so he did. He told them both what had happened and Harry's message. They both paled considerably before saying," Lupin you need to go get professor Snape. We will go after Harry he's trained to fight but not something like this and sure as hell not alone."

Remus followed them out and then watched in amazement as they jumped off the side of the railing falling three stories before grabbing the edge of second floor landing. He knew he didn't have the skill they had at controlling their seeker powers but he at least knew featherfall to take him down to the first floor.

Once there he noticed two students going up to their respective dorms had seen him drop down. Their wide eyes held noticeable fear that made him stop. He said as gently as he could," I am not here to hurt anyone. I work alongside the SA." The suspicion in there eyes took over the fear it seemed the whole school knew that the SA was ran by students. He sighed and continued," The wolf is my friend. He is going to stop whoever opened the chamber of secrets."

That got their attention they gave him a nod of appreciation before the one on the left said," Be careful Mister. Wolf cares about the students here and will do anything to protect us." Remus gave them a small nod of acknowledgment before rushing down the steps to the dungeons.

He banged on the door to Severus' office hoping the man was there. The door opened and an agitated Severus looked out. At seeing Remus he immediately tried to close the door but Remus stopped him by saying," Severus the SA are going to the chamber of secrets." The look on the man's face would have been priceless if it wasn't such a dire situation.

Severus growled as he asked," Your sure?" Remus gave him a terse nod he had to wait a moment as the door shut then Severus came out. He was in his normal all black clothing but the determined look in his eye said it all.

Harry's POV

The door to the final part of the chamber opened before me. There was a singular walk way with tunnels all around leading I assumed to different parts of the school. I saw Ginny at the end of the walkway on the ground not moving. I rushed to her side and said shaking her shoulder," Wake up Ginny. Come on wake up." A cold voice said," She will never wake up Harry Potter."

Behind me stood a boy no more than 16 with jet black hair glaring down at me. I asked my hand going for a titan," Who are you?" He said with a cruel smile," My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." My seeker brain went to work and I identified the anagram almost immediately. This was the younger version of Lord Voldemort.

I said drawing a Titan," I wonder if you ever faced an angry seeker in your life." Riddle laughed and asked tauntingly," What does this have to do with a quidditch position Potter?"

Rolling my eyes I said," I never said I was talking about quidditch riddle. Fight for me Freelancer!" The look on the older boy's face was priceless as Freelancer came out. He said angrily,' Come forth great beast. Answer the call of the heir of Slytherin the greatest of the four.'

The floor shook almost knocking me off my feet as the basilisk entered. I swore violently remembering that I could be dead by the time that the others made it. Freelancer looked at me then at the snake before giving me a look that said. You want me to fight that?! I shrugged it wasn't like we hadn't faced bigger enemies before.

The glare it gave me almost made me laugh but before anything else could be done the basilisk came closer. Riddle said pointing to me," Kill him." I could feel the power radiating off the creature it was definitely a Titan. It threw itself at me but was stopped when freelancer stepped in front of me blocking it with its shield. Before Freelancer could do anything else the basilisk locked eyes with him turning the Titan to stone. With a knock of its tail it sent him back to his amulet causing me to stagger slightly.

I looked down watching the way it's body moved as it attacked so I could dodged without seeing its eyes. I slid back when it tried to attack me just barely making it in time. This was useless I thought if I can't fight back I'm going to die. I can't fight back if I can't look at the head. Damn it! Wait Solwing!

I grabbed Solwing's amulet from my pouch and said," Fight for me Solwing." Once he was out I ordered him to attack the creatures eyes before hyperstiding into one of the tunnels. I heard a squawk as Solwing turned back into energy and went into the amulet. Riddle shouted after me as I ran down the tunnel," You may have blinded my basilisk but it can still hear you."

I could both hear and feel the beast chasing me through the pipe. I hid around a corner grabbing a rock that lay on the ground and waited for the beast. While it couldn't kill me with its eyes I knew that it was the most venomous snake in the world. The beast soon rounded the corner and I threw the rock into the opposite tunnel hoping that it would go after it.

Luckily for me it did and caused me to thank my lucky stars that it wasn't a highly intelligent Titan otherwise I would have died. I farslipped back out of the tunnel before hyperstiding to Ginny. Before I could do anything I heard the door to the chamber open again. I drew my wand before I recognized Marcus and John. I said pointing to the tunnel I left," It's somewhere in there. I was able to blind it using Solwing. Both of you need to hold an Honorguard either one of you will bond with it or I will have to kill it."

Marcus' eyes narrowed as he asked," How do you expect to kill it Harry? It's not a normal Titan." I said coldly," Neither is Murasame." They looked at each then cast an Honorguard as I brought forth Murasame. Instead of his bird form he took the form of a long unsheathed katana.

I examined it for a moment before the ground began to shake again signaling the basilisk return. I looked back at them knowing that if I needed to I would give my life for theirs. While we had only known each other for two years they had become the like family to me. As I turned back to the Titan it attacked and I barely dodged in time but was unable to avoid its tail lashing out at me. It sent me flying into the Honorguard that the other two had made and instead of going through it I crashed and hit the ground. You could hear the loud crack as several of my ribs broke on impact leaving me winded and Riddle laughing.

John and Marcus were too busy trying to bond with the Titan while I kept it busy to notice my peril. I held my ribs noting there was far to much damage for everheal to heal at my skill level. The beast came again and made a split second decision even as a cry rained above me of that of a Phoenix. As the beast jabbed its head at me its mouth wide open for an attack I lunged forward with Murasame in hand. I was able to stab from the roof of its mouth into the brain where the most power emanated destroying the amulet that was inside the body. But in my attack the beast's right fang lodged itself firmly into my arm. Even as the beast died its body disappearing all except for the lone fang I could already feel the effects of the poison.

Riddle looked at me with disdain before laughing," You may have killed my basilisk but you also killed yourself. You will be dead within a minute thanks to the poison." If I was to go I was determined to take riddle with me. I spied the notebook that Ginny had carried for the last year on the ground just a few feet away and dragged myself to it. With the last bit of my energy I stabbed the gang from my arm into it. Riddle screamed in pain as his body was being destroyed along with the diary.

I collapsed back onto the ground while John and Marcus rushes to my side. My vision was fading slightly as Marcus pulled me into a sitting position and I was leaning heavily on his chest. I said my voice coming out in rasps," Listen to me... Both of you... There is no cure... For this poison..." A look of horror came over their faces and I gripped Marcus' sleeve as tight as I could with my fading strength as I continued," Marcus you must lead the SA... In my absence. Take Ginny and get out of here. Tell Dante... I'm sorry..." With that my vision faded completely and I knew no more.


	17. A Seeker's Choice

A/N you didn't really think that was going to be the last chapter did you. No but this one will be the last chapter to Wizards and Seekers. Part one is at its end.

Marcus' POV

He sat there stunned as Harry became unconscious in his arms and his breathing became more and more labored. He quickly became fearful as the labored breathing was coming much faster than normal. He said placing his hand on the cut," Everheal." There was a white flash of light but the wound continued to bleed it didn't work. He tried again but ended up with the same results.

The guilt was eating him alive and he knew that John was feeling the same thing. If only they had gotten here faster Harry wouldn't be dying. John placed his hand on the wound next to his and they both said," Everheal!" Like before nothing happened even Everheal could not heal a basilisk bite. John said angrily," Damn it! Why can't we save him? He's saved us enough times!"

The sword in that moment changed into a bird causing both boys to stare at it in shock. It pecked at Harry's head before saying causing their jaws to drop," Shino wake up. It's not nap time." Marcus said sadly," He won't wake up Murasame. He was bitten by a basilisk."

Murasame glared at him before squawking at something above their heads. With a loud cry a bird of red and gold feathers swooped down next to them. Marcus said in wonder," It's Fawkes dumbledore's familiar. It's tears can save Harry." Harry's breathing was shallow and coming only once ever ten seconds soon he would pass on. Fawkes gave a sad thrill before he cried over Harry's wound. With three tears the wound sealed itself and Harry's breathing slowly returned to normal.

Ginny was slowly coming around by that point. When she opened her eyes she asked," How did I get here? What happened to Harry?!" Marcus sighed slightly before explaining to her about seeker and Titans then about what had happened as far as their knowledge. Ginny asked her anger pushing through her worry," Why did Ron or the twins never mention this? Why are related for merlin's sake!"

Marcus snarled," Because you would probably go off and tell your parents. Tell me if your parents heard about the dangers that come with our world would they actually agree to let you in before your majority? Most of the time the answer is no. Harry found us trained us gave us his confidence. If you hadn't gone and talked to a damn diary he wouldn't have nearly died! And believe me if it hadn't been for Fawkes here he would have. Our powers aren't all powerful just like magic isn't. There are things even we can't do. I'll let the professors deal with you my priority is Harry not you."

With that Marcus lifted the scrawny boy up onto his back and carried him to the exit. As they exited the tunnel that led back to the girls bathroom with John in the lead followed by Ginny and Marcus taking the rear they saw what they least expected. Professor Snape was standing waiting on them with a violent expression on his face. Next to him was Remus Lupin Harry's nutty stalker.

Marcus sighed and said," Sirs I need to get Harry to the hospital wing before we answer any questions. He almost died saving our lives. If it hadn't been for Fawkes he would have." The two men nodded as walked the four of them to the hospital wing leaving Harry and Ginny there. Snape and Lupin then force marched the two SA members to the headmasters office. Dumbledore stood waiting for them the moment they reached his office.

Marcus stood proudly at attention even if they were expelled they had done the right thing by fighting the basilisk. John copied his stance but added a glare to the headmaster. Dumbledore glanced between them before saying," Have a seat boys it seems there is a lot to discuss."

They gave a quick glance at each other before obliging the man. With them sitting in front of him he asked," Why don't you both tell us what happened this evening?" Marcus recounted the tale once again leaving no detail out. When he finished Dumnledore looked much older and definitely more tired.

He asked worriedly," How is Harry?" Marcus shrugged and said," He's in the hospital wing along with the Weasley girl. Other than that I don't know."

Lupin looked at them worriedly and asked," Why would he go in alone?" The younger boy said," Because he is a seeker. Seekers look out for those who can't protect themselves. How many more student had to die or be petrified before you fools would step in? Well answer me!" Marcus laid his hand on John's shoulder to stop his tirade. Looking at the adults he said," I don't like that our leader got hurt because he went in alone but honestly none of you understand what it means to be one of us. A normal never could. Lupin I know your a seeker but you are not nor ever will be one of us. It just won't happen. Headmaster you can expel us it doesn't matter the SA will always be welcome elsewhere. You lose us you lose two of Hogwarts protectors. Leaving you with only two left since the basilisk was destroyed."

Dumbledore looked stumped then said his annoyance clear," Thirty points to each of you. Try not to do anything like this again for the rest of the year." They gave him a curt nod before leaving the room.

Harry's POV

To my surprise I was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. As I came back to my body I could feel every broken rib and the pain was excruciating. I groaned as I opened my eyes realizing immediately I was in the hospital wing and all of SA was around my bed that wasn't petrified including the rookies. They all looked relieved to see me awake. I looked at Marcus and asked," How?" My voice came out a croak but he understood.

He said with a faint smile," Dumbledore's Phoenix saved you Harry. Otherwise you would have died from that bite." I returned his smile with a shy one of my own. I pushed myself into a sitting position and said," No matter if I had lived or died you would be leading the SA in the coming year."

Noting that they all were going to protest I held up my hand and waited for silence. I said nodding to my right hand," You guys know about Murasame. What you don't know is that I am apparently the reincarnation of his last user. I don't know what to make of this yet and I plan on going on a journey. This is a journey that I must do alone. It's been fun but I don't know if or when I'll return. Marcus you have a good head on your shoulders and will make a good team leader. I ask that no one informs Dante that I will be leaving. He has enough on his plate with the Organization stepping up their game."

No one looked happy about this but they nodded their consent. One of the Ravenclaw boys asked," Where will you go?" The expectant looks broke my heart as I said," I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm going." That made them extremely unhappy but they knew that it was my decision and mine alone.

It was long before the end of year feast was upon us. The SA were celebrating another year complete while I was formulating a plan to get out of the station before Dante could notice. My head perked up when I heard the hall doors open. Looking back I saw Hagrid striding in I stood to greet and welcome him back. The half giant wrapped me in a huge bear hug.

I grinned and said," Welcome back Hagrid. It wasn't the same without you." My attention was then diverted to several people entering the hall. It was those who had been petrified. The SA stood to greet their fellow members who had finally returned. I gave a soft smile to hermione and Colin which they returned. The whole hall erupted into claps and cheers with the safe return of both ghosts and students alike.

The next day I was on the train and the SA was preparing for their missions. The night before each had been given their assignments. Marcus was going to Egypt, John was off to Romania with Hermione as his researcher, the twins would be heading back to the training camp with the rookies. Eric was off to the Amazon. I was the only one not given an assignment. I knew that the Foundation was going to want my report from last summer in person before deciding where to send me next. I wasn't going to give them the chance.

The train finally stopped at kings cross station and it was time to say my goodbyes. I said looking each of them in the eyes," This isn't goodbye. I will return. Each seeker to his own adventure may each of you find what you are looking for." Everyone either hugged or shook my hand as I prepared to leave. Finally I waved at them from across the muggle part of the station heading out to my next adventure.

It used to feel like a fairy tale

Now it seems we were just pretending

We'd fix our world and on our way to a happy ending.

Then it turns out life was far less like a bedtime story.

Than a tragedy with no big reveal of a hero's glory.

And it seems we weren't prepared

For a game that wasn't fair

Do we just go home?

Can we follow through?

When all hope is gone

There is one thing we can do

Let's just live

Day by day

And not be conquered by our sorrows

The past can't hold us down

We must break free

Inside we're torn apart

But time will mend our hearts

Move onward

It's not the end

So let's just live.


End file.
